Damian's story
by Pandore Hart
Summary: Damian Hart. A character of whom one knows nothing of his past ... to the mind tormented by several things in his life ... here his story will be told! (According to my vision)!
1. Chapter 1

Damian's story

Chapter 1: Rape

( Internal point of view: Kanna Hart )

Today we are in the month of March. The month in which the workload is most important in my business, I am the most famous patroness in my theater business. But despite my fame, I am unfortunately single and childless.

Actually, I was more interested in having a child than a husband. Yes, being sufficiently enclosed with men, I never wished to engage myself with a man. So I stayed in my corner to give birth to my business, which has attracted the attention of young teenagers passionate about theater and with eyes shining to be famous.

But my life quickly fell.

One evening when I was working late, on leaving work, I stopped in front of a TV store broadcasting the beyblade fight of yesterday. It was the fight between a foreign blader against Ridley, the best blader that the United States knows.

It is said that his top: The Devil Crow! To a power so black that one might think it belongs to the Antichrist in person. Strange not?

Suddenly, a storm breaks out and it starts to rain, then I take out my umbrella and then before I can leave, I see the silhouette of Ridley behind me, his muscular arms seized me by the waist and threw me in A van, which rolled to an old dilapidated apartment, there Ridley threw me on an old mattress, took off my clothes and raped me.

Without my having had any chance to defend myself.

So he finished, I'm totally still. I no longer have any strength, my eyesight is disturbed and my naked body trembles with cold, but I can discern the guilt-feared face of this junk that fled after dropping a paper next to me. That was his address.

The very next day I called the police to file a complaint against Ridley. But that did not happen as planned. People came home, accompanied by a great man with the body of a scientist

\- Hello to you Kanna! He greets me before approaching me, there he presented himself as Doctor Ziggourat and began to impose an agreement to me to pay me a very large sum of money and To enlarge my audience for my theater in exchange for my silence against this affair.

At first I wanted to refuse and put my hand in his face before chasing him from home but ... It is true that if my audience grows, my young recruits could be noticed by show-buissness experts and Could then see their dreams come true. And always reminding me that I had the address of this man who raped me, I accepted the money ... For my young students whom I love so much !

Two weeks, our last performance paid off. Our audience was conquered by our show and applauding us as loudly as possible, my youngsters were covered with roses and cries of delighted spectators. Suddenly, while my little group greets the crowd, I had big cramp in the belly and a formidable desire to vomit

\- Kanna you're fine! Asked me the little Eliot in charge of the costumes for the show

\- I'm fine Eliot, do not worry about me, I just have to go to the toilet while waiting to greet the crowd you too, they must know who is my best costume maker! Immediately, he went and was cheering with the others, me on my side, I took refuge in the toilet for a moment.

My cramps are very unpleasant, I have difficulty standing and afterwards I finally vomit, there I understood what was happening to me. A few seconds later, I hear the crowd calling me from the stands, they want to applaud me once more and they know that it is inconceivable for me not to go greet them to get their recognition for my show.

So I wiped my mouth, sucked a mint lozenge, I put on makeup and go on the stage to greet the crowd that throws me several bouquets of rose, I pick up a bouquet and greet them with my most beautiful smile. Yet none of them knew what I was experiencing at the moment.

After saying goodbye to my little actors, I went through the pharmacy and then went home, my suspicions were revealed in the open

\- I am pregnant ! I murmured, this man ... Ridley, put me pregnant by raping me, I can not believe that this swelling is the father of this baby I wear.

I am disgusted !

The next day, on my rest day, I took the phone book and was looking for the number of the abortion clinic, and when I found it with my phone in my hand ... I hesitated.

Having a baby is my biggest desire, but the circumstances in which I had it made me sick.

But on the other hand, there are several things that are necessary, first of all perhaps Ridley has allowed me to get pregnant, but secondly it is in me that this baby will develop, Is I who will allow him to live, who will carry him, feed him, give him life and raise him. So I think this baby will be more of a part of me than of this guy, despite all I have to thank him for making me this gift.

So I decided to write him a letter :

Mr. Ridley

I guess you always remember me, I hope? Yes, I am the woman you raped a few weeks ago, and I suppose it was you who asked these strange people to come to my house to prevent me from lodging a complaint by paying me a large sum of money, money. To reassure you I accepted the money so that my young people saw their dreams come true, and also for something else now ...

Yes, to your big surprise, I am pregnant and the father is you, moreover I decided to keep it because I feel that it is more a part of me than of you, and as you me, Offered this gift by smearing me like an old dirty rag, I will punish you by knocking you news of me and my child, story that your actions torture your head for as long as possible!

Here is my email address if you want to reply to my letter finally ... if you have enough guts to assume your fault

Kanna Hart

I wrote at great speed, I fold the letter and put it in the stamped envelope. Right now I'm going to post it. And when I got home, my students were at my door, they knew what had happened to me and my parents were waiting for me with firm feet.

I wonder how they knew ?

For more than an hour we argued about my baby, my parents found it unhealthy to keep a baby from rape, and later my baby could suffer just like me.

But I keep my desire to keep my child to the end !

Finally, I prefer to stop the argument by asking my parents to leave my house ! They were shocked that I asked them that because I never opposed the opinion of my parents, but there ... It was the treasure that I wanted for so long!

4 months later ...

My dear pupils have been so charming with me, during the last time they have taken care of me by responding to all my desires of the evening and by offering me some toys of baby that they had kept at home: Real love! As for my parents, they have not given me news since all this time: It saddens me a bit!

And one evening when I was reading a book quietly, there was a knock on my door, my parents bringing me my old cradle and my crib when I was little

\- We thought he could serve you, since you're going to be Mom! Declare my mother always with her strict look, my father then approaches me and wonders if I have a room available to make the baby's room, I indicated that the first floor to the left, next to Mine, my father is there to mount the affairs.

During this time, I sat in my chair with my mother next to me, she placed a cardboard at my feet and opened it, inside I found all my clothes from when I was little and d 'Other boy clothes, I am a little embarrassed when she shows me my little pink pajamas

\- Mom I expect a boy ... not a girl! I said a little embarrassed, his eyes widened in surprise, I saw him stand up and shout to my father

\- Hey Claude! It's a boy !

From my chair I heard my father shouting a great one: "YES! I laughed in my heart as I felt my baby move in my belly, my mother also felt it when she touched my belly : She sketched a smile !

The next day, we knocked again at the door, this time it is my father who is going to answer

\- Who are you ? Did I hear my father say

\- My name is Ziggourat! (I jumped) I came to visit Miss Kanna Hart, is she here? To declare Ziggurat at the threshold of the door

\- Yeah she's there! What do you want from my daughter? Ziggourat then snapped my fingers and his men seized my father, Ziggourat then allowed me to enter my house, then he saw me alongside my mother.

\- Ah, here you are, dearest Kanna ... ( he looks at my belly, which I hurry to cover with my arms ) Interesting ... so you keep this child despite the circumstances in which you had it, Ridley does Had not lied to me on this subject ... ( his men approach me ) Take her! To order Ziggourat

Ridley ... have denounced me !

 **That's the first chapter of Damian's story, as you may know, the story will be quite long and the interesting parts may come a little later for you, but as I say ... These are interesting parts of the story! In any case I hope that this new series will please you and that you will follow it to the end because I take a great pride in this story that I absolutely wanted to introduce you. In short I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for chapter 2 !**


	2. Chapter 2

Damian's story

Chapter 2: Patience

(Internal point of view: Kanna Hart)

2 hours later after Ziggurat sent my parents home ...

I was taken to a strange citadel with a high tower, where I was placed in a bed in the infirmary where a doctor is fiddling with my belly before Dr. Ziggourat who is watching me with a man a little big But with a very nice face, and seeing his white clothes covered with dirt, I deduce that it is a chef. His brown eyes shine with concern about me, as I push back the doctor's hand saying

\- Is that all right? Leave my belly alone !

The doctor gets up a little embarrassed and declares to Ziggourat and me

\- There are no worries to be had for the moment ! The baby develops and behaves correctly! I think there will be no problems when this baby comes into the world ! I saw Ziggourat nod, but I am happy to hear this good news, and as I stroke my belly, I feel my baby moving, I can not help but chuckle when I see him move in my belly.

Suddenly, at the door of the infirmary I see a man with dark blue hair a little bristling at the tips listening to all that is said at the door while smoking a cigarette

\- Did you hear Ridley ? Asked Ziggurat, turning to the man, he allows himself to enter the infirmary and to approach me, only by his presence he succeeds in scaring me, then out of anxiety, I cover my Belly a little rounded and told him

\- Do not even touch me ! Ridley raises his eyebrows and then turns his heels, and when he turned, I thought I saw a little white device in the hollow of his ear: Ridley would be deaf ?

A few minutes later...

Ziggourat told me that he was going to send someone to watch me during the whole pregnancy, outraged I tried to defend myself by telling him

\- What next ? I do not need babysitter, and then you put me uncomfortable, I would not want my child later to do to you, leave us me and my baby!

\- I'm sorry, my dear Kanna ! But it is impossible for me to do this, at first I thought you would not keep this child and yet ... It is still developing in you and you will certainly bring it into the world during I think the month of December or January, it will finally depend ... if there is no problem during your pregnancy of course! Ziggourat replied with a slightly sadistic smile, his words sounded like a threat in my ears.

Then I hear him say to his chef still present with us

\- Hold on, Allan! Since you love children and you always have that craze of constantly busy people, I think you are the perfect person to help our dear Kanna to be as relaxed as possible so that there is no problem With the baby!

\- Very good Dr. Ziggourat ! Nods this famous Allan.

The evening arrives ...

Allan brought me home and took with him a little boy about 5 years old with short hair of burgundy color and dark green eyes. This little child is called Jack Riperl.

The chef then asked me nicely if I had a room available for the little Jack already frolicking through my house, I watched him touch some of my animal figurines and then my sheets of printer

\- Jack! Do not touch the affairs of others, it's rude! The head resumes a little embarrassment of his behavior, Jack releases the leaves a little sad and said

\- Sorry Allan! He apologizes, personally this little Jack is pretty cute, he looks like a wise child, so I decide to give him a colored pencil case plus a pack of 10 sheets

\- Well, you can draw on it if you want ! His eyes widened with happiness, he thanked me and then immediately began to draw on the floor of my living room.

The night falling, as I go up to go to bed, the chief concerns me

\- Kanna! (I turn to him) I wanted ... apologize for imposing my presence like that at home! I understand that it must be difficult for you, especially at this moment I ...

\- Good ! I interrupted him coldly. I do not need your apologizes, after all, it's not like you are going to leave home, all I hope is that you will respect my property and my privacy of course .. So I know you're being forced to do this, so do not use your saliva to tell me ridiculous things! I said to him before going up to my room.

There I lay down in my bed and then began to think about the future of my child: What would I like it to be later? What will be his choices later? And especially ... how am I going to call him?

It is then that I find the carton of clothes of my mother putting away next to my chest of drawers, I catch it and take only the garments of boys inside, the fabric is so soft when my fingers touches this little onsie blue, then looking up, I see a name engraved in gold letter: It is this name that I want to give my baby later !

4 months later ...

I am almost at the end of my eighth month, my stomach has been well rounded since the time and my baby has developed well at the same time. Every morning I feel it move in my belly, as if to say « I'm here and I'm fine ! ».

In an afternoon when I was resting on my chair, little Jack came to see me with his innocent look

\- Why is your belly so big ? He asked me with curiosity

\- It's because I have a baby inside ! I replied that while Allan came back into the living room to offer me something to drink, Jack began to shake and panic while pulling Allan's shirt

\- Allan! She ate a baby, we must help her and fast! A screaming little Jack, we laughed at myself and Allan

\- What's so funny, is serious ! Called Jack Jack, he put his hands on my stomach and began calling my baby, Allan then took her in his arms and explained

\- No Jack, you misunderstood ! Kanna did not eat her baby is that her baby is not yet born !

\- Not yet born? Asked Jack intrigued.

\- Yes Jack! My baby is in my belly because he has not finished preparing, and when he is ready, he will come among us, but we will have to wait several more days before he is finished! I explained, Jack then calmed down a bit even though the explanations were not very precise ... but it is a small child must not forget !

Jack asks to get out of the arms of Allan, then he comes back to touch my belly asking me

\- And he can not come right away ? I replied that unfortunately it was much too early for him to come into the world now and that he had to be patient, Jack then displayed a disappointed look muttering

\- But I want to see him ! His impatience made me smile, it was then that my baby began to move, Jack jumped and then laughed

\- Where is he ? Asked Jack trying to find him, I then guided his little hand to the left side of my belly where my baby was, Jack laughed saying

\- Hey ... I feel it, it's there ! I laught.

It is then that my gaze has landed on Allan who is a little embarrassed, it shows that he very want to share the joy of Jack to play with my baby, I sigh then told him

\- Are you waiting for an invitation card to join the game ? He is surprised when I signal him to approach, there I grabbed his big hand and put it on my belly, it also felt my baby move, I saw a delighted smile draw on his lips.

At night fall, I go to bed, but before I can lie down, I was taken from a brutal contraction that forces me to sit on the floor and I see a black raven at my window , At first I thought it was a simple bird in insect hunting ... but this one was different!

He was not noisy like his fellows, he seemed to emit the sound of a Beyblade top in action, yet he looks very real compared to the spirits of the top, his black feathers had a blood red color at his tips, and The bird kept staring at me. My body trembled when I felt a cold chill in my back, suddenly I turned around: No one !

I would have sworn that someone was behind me !

 **This is for chapter 2, I hope it will have pleased you despite the length of the beginning, but believe me interesting things will not be long to arrive. Stay to the end of the story and you will understand very soon, but before here are my little questions:**

 **\- If you have followed the beginning of the story, in your opinion from which Kanna's thrill comes, and what does this raven that she saw at her window mean?"**

 **\- Do you think that things will happen in the next chapter?**

 **I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for chapter 3 !**


	3. Chapter 3

Damian's story

Chapter 3 : The birth of Damian Hart

( Internal point of view: Kanna Hart )

Today we entered the month of December, my very last month of pregnancy. Every day, I felt my baby move more and more from morning till evening: he looks very impatient!

And on Christmas Eve, my parents came to celebrate it with Allan and Jack, and as little Jack opened his gifts, I looked at them while knitting a little rabbit in the shape of a rabbit. Suddenly I heard a noise coming from my room, a noise that I know very well ... And when I went up, I saw at my window, the raven the other time with an object in his beak.

It's a small blue teat! The raven threw it on the ground and then fled, when I picked it up, I had a sharp contraction to the point that everyone heard my groans, my parents rode up to support me

\- What's my darling? Are you going to give birth now? Asked my father by forcing me to sit down, I shook my head as I felt the pain subside, all looked disappointed, really hoped that the baby would come tonight, A week that he should have been born ... I'm starting to worry !

Around 5:00 am, my contractions were chained to the point that I could not sleep and that I had to take me to the hospital. The doctors told me that it was still not the time but that they preferred to keep me in the hospital for the day to see the development, if the contractions continue, they would trigger the delivery in the minutes that follow, and if nothing happened, they would still wait.

All are here to keep me company, my mother cheers me up by telling me that sooner or later my baby was going to be born, but I worry ... For several days I have not heard of this doctor Ziggurat. I'm afraid he will not let me go, I do not want him to touch my baby, he will harm her I know ... This man is dangerous !

In the morning, I found my parents sleeping in their chair, with Allan by my side who was sleepy while holding Jack asleep in his arms.

\- Hello Kanna! You are fine ? He asked me between two yawns, I replied that it was not very well, that I was worried ... He sighed and allowed himself to touch my shoulder to comfort me, then his hand slipped up my belly

\- You do not have to worry Kanna! I am sure that he will soon come this little baby! A violent thrill crossed my body when I heard a nurse's voice say

\- Uh ... Mr. Ziggourat, I'm sorry but you should not see her now!

\- So what ? I came to see how her pregnancy unfolded, and then she and I must talk about important things! To declare Ziggurat when entering my room, immediately my parents woke up when seeing him enter my room.

I jumped when I saw her face; I saw in his looks that he was planning something frightening about me ... He smiled at me before looking at my belly as I covered under the blankets, my baby suddenly began to move strongly ... I feel it ... it is stressed.

\- Oh ... I see, the baby is still not born! He remarked with an icy tone, my teeth clenched with rage, I wanted to chase him but my father took care of it in my place

\- You have the nerve to point you here! You do not stop harassing my little girl when she is nine months pregnant, she is sufficiently stressed like that and she would do well of your presence ! Leave her alone ! The bugger my father trying to hit Ziggourat, that's when Ridley popped up from behind the door and grabbed my father's wrist

\- You ... grunted my father and when he met Ridley's dark look, he started to shake, Ridley finally let him go when I threw my glass of water, the glass broke By the ground and the water come to splash his feet

\- Leave my father alone ! I said slowly so that he understood, now I know now that he is really deaf, because it is taped to my lips when I address him.

\- Let's stay calm! We are not here to make us angry! Calm Ziggourat.

I gather the anger of eyebrows, meaning that I want him to go on the field, but he answered with a smile and was allowed to approach a little too close

\- The chief Allan said in its reports that you have had contractions lately, so I think that the birth would happen in the few days to come, so I am told that instead of giving birth In this shabby hospital, you could have your child born among us, that we may at last see him!

\- Never, I would not go back to the HD Academy, and certainly not to give birth! This is my child, and I do not like that people like you do her harm ... You are a bad person ... just like Ridley, now go and do not come back annoy me! I told him furious, I then felt his hand brushed against my throat and he whispered to me

\- Do you really have a choice? A terrible shudder ran through my back at that time as his hand is about to tighten on my throat, that's when I saw the hand of Ridley push the Ziggurat of brutally : Why is he defending me ?

Ziggourat finally went under the dark look of Ridley who glanced at me one last time before leaving: His look looked so ... guilty!

That same evening the doctors finally sent me home, telling me to come back if ever it happened again. At home, I went directly into my room, sitting on my bed ... I started to cry! The icy wind of winter blows on my body paralyzed by pain, then when I lie down, I find beside me, the small blue teat.

Ridley's face appears in my head, his look that seems so empty as if he had suffered a deep trauma ... Why should I have pity on him? He raped me ... does not hesitate to go to denounce me to a psychopath wanting to the life of my child but ... he defended me! I can not understand you Ridley!

Suddenly, I see the crow at my window, he goes back to my room, jumping on his two legs and laying on my carpet: a plastic giraffe squealing! I raised an eyebrow astonished when I see him fix me

\- Are you expecting a reward? I asked the bird, I sighed and then threw him a piece of bread found on the morning tray that Allan had brought me! The raven threw himself on it and then took off, yet I'm convinced it's a Beyblade top.

December 31st.

I groaned loudly as I heard the voice of a woman talking to me, while in front of me was Ziggourat looking at me, I was giving birth and I saw him approach closer

\- No ! Do not let him come near me ... he'll hurt my baby, please, I want him to leave! I shouted, then suddenly woke up in my bed: It was only a dream !

Around 2h00 pm, an hour after I woke up, I started to have violent contractions, plus I am all alone at home with Jack playing in the baby's room, because my parents and Allan went to buy me A stroller, because Dad had thrown mine after breaking it without doing it on purpose: And yes my father is a nag!

First of all, I thought about going to the hospital but ... I remembered my dream and the visit of Ziggourat a few days ago! I did not want to have to do to him, especially for that day when ... my baby was finally going to be born ! The pain increases at high speed and I start pushing while talking

\- Yes my baby ... gently, you're going to come ... Mom is gonna be there for you ... I'm here do not worry ... Mom is there !

(No point of view)

From the room, Jack hears a powerful moan coming from Kanna's room and it goes on for more than an hour, until he hears the front door open, then he goes down the stairs saying that Kanna kept shouting for several minutes and all heard the screams upstairs and rushed in, but the door was locked

\- My God, I think she is giving birth ! Panic his father then the mother cried

\- But there's no one with her ! You have to push the door !

And while Allan tries to break the door, they all hear a last cry from Kanna before hearing the crying of a baby …

Allan finally opens the door, all of them find Kanna sweaty and tearful, sitting on her bed, covered with a sheet stained red and holding in her arms ... her newborn that she surrounds in a soft towel Before cuddling him tenderly. His parents come to meet him and sees in the hollow of the napkin ... a small baby with pale skin with already, small blue hair all over his head and shouting his arrival in the world. Kanna was seriously scolded by her mother, telling her that she was imprudent to have delivered alone and without the help of a midwife.

\- If it is you could have passed there and the baby also at the same time ... (she looks at the infant) but hey ... the bottom line is that everything is finally going well! She declared before sketching a smile.

Like everybody else, she sits down beside her daughter, then looks tenderly at the newborn baby who begins to calm her tears

\- Look at this little angel ! ( Kanna's mother caresses the baby's little torso ) Oh ... how cute! She said while congratulating her daughter at the same time as Father and Allan, Jack then came to the baby and then said

\- But he is very small ! (All laugh heartily) What's his name ? Kanna gazed tenderly at her child opening her silver eyes, she kissed him on his little head, then she answered

\- Damian ...! His name is Damian!

While happiness surround them during this pleasant evening ... at the window, the black raven watch them before taking off !

 **This is chapter 3, I hope that this chapter will have pleased you, as usual leave me your impressions or small theory in comments, I would be delighted to read them. I make you all very big kisses and tell you very quickly for chapter 4 ! Kisses !**


	4. Chapter 4

Damian's story

Chapter 4: Trust

(Internal point of view: Kanna Hart)

1 month later in the middle of the night ...

I am awakened once more, by the incessant tears of Damian, I get up and go to the small cradle next to my bed; Inside, my little Damian who cries and stops as soon as I take him in my arms

\- Shh ... I'm here my heart ... Mom will take care of you ! I said tenderly, kissing him, my baby begins to calm down when I sit on my bed and start to rock him. I feel his little head rubbing against my stomach and I hear him emitting his baby moans, I give him his pacifier and by the melody of a small music box offered by one of my students, I look Damian falls asleep slowly.

I put a last kiss on the forehead of my little Damian, before putting it back in his cradle. Unfortunately Damian woke up and started to cry again, then I put him next to me in my bed and began to stroke his stomach until 4:00 in the morning when finally he finally fell asleep for good.

And by observing it I keep reminding myself what the doctor told me the day that Damian was born, but for me this problem that my baby will not be a big threat, I love my baby As it is ... with this defect !

Around 7:00 am Damian started to cry again, this time because he is hungry, I wake up next to him and then comes to take him in my arms to make him tickling on his little head. When I went down to the kitchen, Allan was already awake, drinking his coffee, then he notices me with my crying baby in my arms, Allan then approached me and stroked my little Damian's head

\- Well, he makes some crises, this little angel!" He exclaimed amused, I sketched a smile, he then asked me to sit at the table, while he would prepare the bottle for Damian.

Not loving to be assisted for things that I knew perfectly to do, I got ahead by boiling the milk while rocking my baby

\- Take in the seed, Allan ! I said it kindly.

A few minutes later, the bottle was finished and enough to drop in temperature to be drunk, I put Damian correctly in my arms and then made him drink his milk.

While Damian sucks his milk, the tired falls on me, my eyelids close, my head tilting and my body trembling, then I hear Damian cough, I wake up immediately then Gives him a pat on the back, he rote and no longer want to drink: I conclude that he is satisfied !

Suddenly, I hear Jack coming down the stairs, the poor one had to be awakened by Damian's tears, once I even found him in my room and try to calm Damian trying to distract him with toys, and that Rather well walk.

\- Hello everybody ! Allan and I say hello to him when he sits down at table with us.

After having deposited Damian on his awakening mat next to me, I start to do the dishes despite my heavy fatigue, from time to time I watch him take interest in the hanging plush he tries to catch with his little hands, even if he prefers his blanket that I made him: His stuffed rabbit!

My Damian is so cute !

(Internal point of view: Allan)

For a long time I have been watching Kanna since the birth of Damian, she is unable to let go of it for even a minute. Every time he cries, she rushes to take care of him without taking the trouble to confide it to me so that she can rest: She is exhausted !

Her love for her baby is so great that the last time when she had left him in her room for a reading for Jack, she had heard Damian laugh at something upstairs and when we went up to The floor ... Damian was facing a black crow that he approached and Damian wanted to touch. Kanna then ran to pick up her baby in her arms and flee into the living room.

I have the feeling that she lives in fear every day since the birth of Damian !

Suddenly, as I watch Jack trying to distract Damian with a stuffed show, I hear a knock on the door

\- I am going to open ! I warned to keep Kanna at bay, although she did not allow herself to do so.

When I open the door I hear the cries of a raven and on the threshold of the door I see a man of my height with blue hair and a dark look as piercing as the point of a sword

\- Mr. Ridley? I bowed, bowing my head, then he allowed himself to enter the house, he went to the kitchen where when Kanna saw him, dropped a plate on the ground and hurriedly took Damian In her arms and made sure to keep Jack behind her.

I see Kanna's look at that moment. It is the same as when Ziggourat approached her, she would be ready to come to the violence if Ridley tries anything

\- What do you want ? Arms Kanna coldly clasping Damian against her, so she is afraid that something will happen to her. Ridley looked up at her and for the first time since I knew him, I heard him talk

\- Do not be afraid ! I did not come as an enemy, the purpose of my visit is to hear from you and that baby in your arms ! He calmly expresses his icy voice, Kanna frowns with suspicion

\- Ah yes ? Your arguments are cruelly lacking in sincerity if you want my opinion, I thought that you did not care that I raise and that I love the child that you yourself did to me by defiling me, you remember that, right ? And also that you did not seek to protect us, but to take away my son whom I love for a reason that is unknown to me to this day ... Probably because he is your son and that one Will believe he is like you ! But never ... I would not let him become the monster you are ! To declare Kanna with wit while embracing her baby.

\- I do not want my son to become like me!" Retorted Ridley, watching Damian call his mother's attention with little groans; I do not wish anybody, and especially not to him! I just wanted to see what it looked like nothing more! Admitting Ridley turning her heels, Kanna then said

\- To you ... He looks like you! I then saw Ridley look down with a sigh, put his hands in his pockets as his raven hops over his shoulder and before starting to leave Ridley asked

\- What's his name ?

-... Damian! Kanna answered cuddling her baby, I then saw Ridley sketch a faint smile and before the two split apart, I intervened:

\- Kanna! Why not let Ridley get to know your baby ?

Both looked at me in amazement, I hope my plan will work, I then heard Kanna grunt and proclaim with contempt

\- Rather die ! I absolutely do not want to leave my Damian in the hands of someone like him, it would be like giving my angel to this devil of Ziggurat!

\- But no, Kanna ! I assure you that everything will be fine, I've known Ridley for a very long time, and even if he's got you dirty, he's still the father of your little Damian, and then he defended you when Ziggourat Would you take it back to the HD academy, it deserves a ... small share of your confidence not ? I frowned furiously, she clasped her baby against her, kissing her little cheeks and making a lot of tickling, which tickled the little Damian who laughed, then like a little girl refusing to lend her doll she says

\- That's my baby, my Damian! He is mine !

\- Come on, please Kanna ! If only for a little while, so that you can rest! And I promise, I'll be there to watch! I insisted, then she began to reflect, remembering certainly the day after Christmas when she was still pregnant Damian and that she had been in the hospital believing that she was going to give birth to Damian that day Ziggourat Had come to bring her back to HD Academy, and Ridley defended her.

Kanna gives a long sigh and then approaches Ridley, where she holds the little Damian and when Ridley had her in her arms for the first time, Kanna catches him by the collar and then affirmed to him with seriousness

\- If you hurt my baby, I swear I'll send you to hell the second I see you ! Ridley nodded as I walked to Kanna to take her to her room

\- Do not worry, Kanna! Everything's going to be fine ... Now you're going up, and you're resting for at least a good half hour, okay ?

(Internal point of view: Ridley)

While Allan climbs Kanna in her room, I find myself alone in the living room with the young Jack and my son in my arms. He does not even cry when he has never seen me. He just looks at me with his big gray eyes, then when I approach my face of him, he wanted to try to touch me.

Curious, I touch her small body, her small legs, her round belly, her little baby's torso, to her little hands, one of which closes on my little finger, but when I removed her Pacifier, he began to utter a little plaintive moan as he began to wiggle weakly until I saw small tears shed from his cheeks.

And when I approached my fingers of his mouth, he began to suck my finger which I introduced into his mouth as if it was his bottle or pacifier when I just wanted to touch his gums.

Damian ends up becoming calm, I watch him sleeping peacefully on my thighs, I then put him back in my arms and I hear him moan little before falling asleep ; Later, I hear Kanna come down from the room, she is surprised to see me with our son sleeping in my arms without there being any crisis, she comes to take it back to me and then tells me

\- I'm impressed that Damian did not make you a fit of anger ! To believe he is not afraid of you ! Well ... how well you have behaved towards your son, I will deduce my hatred against you, you will have the right to come to see your son but do not take advantage too much, you are not yet out of business with me !

I got up and walked towards the door, at that moment I told her :

\- Do as you wish! Slowly I walk away from the house that houses my son with the feeling of finally getting a little confidence from a person. My son absolutely must not become what I am, he is too innocent ... and that's what Ziggourat will certainly want to break ... just like me !

 **This is all for chapter 4, I hope that this chapter brought you a little comfort and you especially liked it, because in a short time ... The story will take a turn not comforting, I Hope you'll hold it to the end!' As usual, do not hesitate to let me know your comments, I do a lot of kisses and tell you very soon ... for chapter 5 !**


	5. Chapter 5

Damian's story

Chapter 5: Trauma

Warning : Sensitive content

(Internal point of view: Allan)

5 years later...

\- Mom... Mom ! Calling the little Damian who had grown up since then, he has now become a very happy little boy, very curious and clinging all the time to his mother who never ceased to cover him with attention. More often, Damian also shared games with Jack, now 10 years old, who was in charge of drawing several things on small drawing cards so that Damian could guess what it was and then reproduce it in turn. way Damian has learned at an incredible speed to recognize several things in the house or even animals he has never seen before.

Kanna laughed every day to see them as an accomplice, even if Damian preferred when his mother was busy teaching him several things.

Everything went for the best ! We had no news from Ziggurat, nor Ridley anymore, when Kanna had given him permission to come and see his son when it would make it: What could have happened to him ?

Suddenly, as Kanna was preparing to go and sleep Damian in bed, the front door suddenly opened and soldiers came in with Dr. Ziggourat

\- Doctor Ziggourat ! I cried intimidated, the latter smiled at me

\- Good morning hello my dear Allan, hello to you also Jack! We greet him, and when he looked at Jack, he hurried to hide behind me very intimidated, Jack had always been afraid of Ziggurat since the first time he met him.

As for Kanna, I saw her tighten her child against her as Damian snuggled her head against her mother's neck

\- What do you want ? Cried Kanna shrinking a few steps. Ziggurat smiled when he saw the little Damian in his mother's arms!

\- Oh... ! So, your baby is born and is alive and well! Declares Ziggourat surprised, we all looked wide before those words, Kanna frowned and then said

\- What do you mean ?

\- It is very simple ! I was told that your child was unfortunately deceased at birth, but ... I see the child in your arms is indeed yours ... ( Kanna trembles ) There is no doubt possible, this boy has the same head as his father and must in my opinion possess all the feelings of his dear Mom ... Embark all !

By force, we have all been brought back to the HD Academy. There, scientists surrounded Kanna who tightens her child in her arms while remaining on her guard

\- Mom ! Moaned the frightened little Damian on seeing Ziggurat approaching and talking to his mother

\- Dear Kanna! You made a grave mistake in keeping this child out of my reach, even though you knew who he was from, but you gave him life alone by hiding instead of going to the hospital where my midwives were waiting for you to support you during your childbirth. But now that I know that this child is alive, my projects will be born !

I knew what Ziggurat was planning to do in Kanna, but when I tried to intervene, several soldiers prevented me from doing so, while a doctor came to take Damian out of Kanna's arms while Kanna was a prisoner of two soldiers holding her. by the arms

\- Mom ! Mom ! Damian cried frightened, he constantly fidgeted in the arms of the doctor stretching him in a luminous machine, Damian constantly shouting and crying by calling his mother

\- Give me back my baby! Do not hurt him, please! Cries Kanna as she sees the machine close on Damian, trapped inside, it has fanned my anger as I get agitated

\- But you are mad Ziggurat ! It's still a little, he's going to die in this machine! I cried, hearing Damian crying in the machine, beside his poor mother weeping and begged for his child to be restored, Jack behind me shook my frightened jacket.

And when Damian uttered a last cry, all thought they heard the flight of a large number of crows, screaming frightfully !

Later...

Damian was removed from the machine ... He does not move anymore ! All and even Ziggurat believed he was dead, when a scientist laid Damian motionless on a small table, Kanna collapsed into tears shouting

\- No ! My baby ... He killed my baby! Ziggurat shrugged as he approached, then smiled, then the doctor in front of Damian tells us Damian is still alive.

He is right ! Damian is alive and well, I can see him move weakly but he gives a loud moan when he makes the slightest gesture ... Damian must be hurt !

\- I was sure of it ! To declare Ziggourat by approaching a syringe filled with a strange product towards Damian, the latter can not even cry any more to call for help. And nothing but seeing his poor mother desperate consumes me with rage, then with my big arms, I eject those who hold me as a common sack of food, and forcefully I hit Ziggurat in the face. His glasses break on the ground when he falls, unfortunately I got the syringe in the arm and the shock caused, spilled the liquid in me ... but I'm too pissed to feel anything! I immediately took Damian in my arms.

\- Dirty filth !... I cried with rage; How did you dare to hurt a poor defenseless child, and under the eyes of his mother in addition ? What's wrong with you Ziggurat ?

I see Ziggurat smile as he gets up with the help of his wretched doggies, he clears his throat then tells me

\- Well, Allan ! This is the first time you have made me so angry, at the same time, some people like you or this dear Kanna, is not insensitive to the crying of an unwanted child like this!

\- Damian is not an unwanted child! Ziggourat raised a surprised eyebrow and then openly declared that Kanna had recovered her unconscious baby.

\- Ah yes ! Are you really sure? Because I would say the opposite, when you were promised a great future where perhaps you could have become an actress like your dear students, that day Ridley raped you and put pregnant a child that you would never have must have, any woman would have aborted but you ... you have decided otherwise and you have this baby and you have all the love that a mother could give her child by chasing your mind all hope to do what you always wanted to continue ... How pitiful!

\- And I do not regret anything ! To assert Kanna.

\- Nevertheless ... I will show a little pity to you, after all you have kept the child ... given our situation, I will have to keep you with us in the academy HD as that nurse because I have you that got a special degree for this field, and your ... Damian will be raising by Allan here present, you will have the right to love and see this child, but it has you now forbidden ... to be the mother of this child! ( Kanna and I are horrified to hear such a thing ) Otherwise ... you will know perfectly what will happen to Damian! You will start your new job tonight Kanna ... Happy evening to you !

In the evening arrive ...

I went back to my apartment in the citadel HD in front of the academy, where I brought Kanna, taking care of Damian, lying in Jack's big bed, his body has several blues and a painful burn on his ribs ; The poor boy could not even remember his own name, I never saw Kanna in such a state of desolation, I saw him take Damian in his arms and then kiss him on his forehead before giving him a hug as if she were saying goodbye.

I offered her to stay for the night, she then rests Damian in the bed covering it with the blankets so that it is warm, then she leaves the room telling me

\- Sorry ... I have to go to work ! She then left my apartment and ran to the HD Academy, I could not stop her.

Tired, I settled in the kitchen with a bottle of wine in my hand, I do not even bother to have a drink, after drinking half the bottle, I hear voices in the room high, intrigued I climb up and find Jack on his bed trying to distract Damian with a picture book found on his shelf

\- Come on Damian ! Tell me what this animal is ? He encourages, while Damian is barely awake, he just sucks his pacifier while squeezing his blanket against him and watching Jack turn the pages of the book; I am touched by such a touching scene but I can not help being sad for Kanna, what must she feel right now?

This filth from Ziggurat ... took away her child and removed the duty of being his mother ! How could a young mother feel in such a situation ?

(No point of view)

It's very late at night, everyone is asleep ... Chief Allan has fallen asleep on his couch, and upstairs Jack and Damian sleep both ribs, but Damian moans a lot and moves in all the senses. He seems to be afraid of something, probably a horrible nightmare. He wakes up abruptly, Damian does not stop trembling. He gets up to go in search of something that might help him, but he does not know where to go or what he really wants.

Damian finds himself at the bottom of a dark corridor, with a wide open window on the courtyard of the Academy HD, curious he ventures to the window, then he tries to see outside. Because of its size, it can only see the starry sky above it.

Damian feels alone ! Everything is so big and it's oppressing him to be alone in such a place, that's when he hear squeaks on the stairs, he trembles and begins to cry, Allan appears in the corridor and sees him sitting on the ground against the wall of the window crying

\- Damian ? But what are you doing here alone? Allan was surprised, Damian could not answer, his tears, his loneliness and the pain of his small wounds prevented him, Allan then came to him to take him in his arms, there he tried to reassure him while taking him back to Jack's room

\- Do not worry Damian ... I'm here and Jack is there, you're not alone ... calm down, it's gonna go!

And before he crosses the threshold of Jack's room, Damian sees a black raven at the window watching him, he gave him a little hello with his little hand !

 **That's all for chapter 5 ! As I told you, things are going to take a rather dark turn ... well I hope this will not bother you! Anyway I hope that this chapter will have pleased you, as usual do not hesitate to send me your comments, I will be very pleased ! I make you all very big kisses and tell you very soon for chapter 6 ! Kisses !**


	6. Chapter 6

Damian's story

Chapter 6 : Curiosity

(No point of view)

5 years later...

Damian constantly makes the same dreams, at night he stirs in all directions, sometimes he shouts, of formerly he weeps and desperately calls for help. Fortunately Jack was still there to wake him up, but this time Damian woke up alone. The room is plunged in the dark, and it smells of buzzing in his ears.

Damian gets up with his security blanket in his arms and walks out of the room. The apartment is totally silent, curious he decides to go out to the tower of the Academy HD, when he enters ... Damian is oppressed by the grandeur of the place, he hesitates to advance then he squeezes his plush and walking towards the first corridor at the top of the stairs, on his way he crosses two soldiers who blocked the road

\- Hey ! What are you doing here? Damian, one of the soldiers leaning toward him, he stepped back a few steps and was intimidated. The second soldier approached Damian and pinched his cheek, telling him

\- You're cute you! You want a little candy? Damian trembled with fear, but he did not run away, so the soldiers see Damian's gray eyes express a frightful feeling, they have a shiver in the back !

\- What... ? Damian arrives at the door of a large office where he hears two people talking to each other, a big man with blue hair and a dark face, facing another Damian sticks to their lips, wearing old glasses and caressing a funny bunny.

\- Ah... Ridley ! You will always astonish me ! Already your request surprises me above all ... that you do not care about this child and the woman you raped ! Why do you want to protect this woman and that child you did not want ... my son?

\- I would not repeat myself a third time, Father ! If I hear you have harmed my son, or Kanna ... I swear to make you pay for it !

The man with the blue hair finally comes out of the room, then he crosses Damian, who hurries backwards against the wall, their eyes cross as the man approaches Damian, and when he sees the hand of Damian the man approaches his head, he catches it with these little hands as he feels this man stroking his hair.

Then Damian looks at the man leaving with a last look. It was then that he was arrested by the second man who was none other than Doctor Ziggourat

\- Hello Damian! Damian mumbled a little '' Hello '' and then he saw Ziggourat take his hand and asked him

\- Do you want to come with me ? Damian remains shy but lets himself do so even if he trembles a bit.

Damian follows Dr. Ziggourat through the hall of the HD Academy, leading him through an intensive training room to get the bladers looking for improvement and then down the stairs to a dark corridor. Damian shook Ziggurat's hand indicating that he did not want to go, Ziggurat turned his gaze towards Damian, telling him

\- What's Damian? Are not you curious to find out what is at the bottom of this dark corridor?

\- No ! Damian groans intimidated, Ziggourat sketched a smile and then took Damian in his arms before continuing his path

\- Come on, you do not have to be afraid! It's not going to happen, I just want to show you something !

A large door opens onto a dark room, lit only by a blue light, in the center of this room is a sort of coffin-shaped machine with ties, seeing this machine, Damian shakes, his eyes widened in terror and his small hands tighten on Ziggourat's shirt that noticed his stress, he sees that Damian wants to leave ... however he keeps him in his arms and tries to reassure him

\- You are scared ? (Damian nods and looks at Ziggourat's lips) Do not worry, you're not going to go today, I'd rather wait until you're a little bigger to avoid the risks, will explain the concept ... This machine is called the arrangement, only the bladers can use it and even if they can resist, this machine allows its individual to increase their power and to be able to use their capacity to the maximum, and at the same time we will develop a top that is the most suited to the blader, we have already started the process with Jack and it is doing pretty well for the moment and soon ... it will be your turn !

A few minutes later...

Ziggourat eventually dropped Damian who eventually found himself in the kitchen where Allan works, while he is boiling a tomato sauce, Damian approaches the worktop covered with cooking tools, curious he grabbed a kitchen knife for a closer look; When Allan turned to catch a spoon, he jumped and caught Damian saying

\- Damian does not touch that ! (Allan takes the knife out of his hands and takes it in his arms ) The knives are very dangerous, they are not toys you must touch them if you do not know how to use them properly!

\- Sorry Allan! Damian apologizes for his sad little voice, Allan sketched a smile before starting to tickle Damian who jumps

\- Little devil ! Allan tells him by hugging him, then he approaches the pan filled with tomato sauce.

\- Would you like to try it? Allan asks him as he sees that Damian's eyes are shining with envy.

Allan sketches a smile and then tastes his sauce at Damian, who loves the taste and asks for a spoon again, Allan laughs at his appetite and decides to make him taste all the dishes he prepared, by his chicken with the mustard, he cut a small piece of meat and made him eat, Damian jumped a little because of the strong taste of mustard but judging by the cute expression on his face, he likes.

Allan makes him taste some small vegetables that he cooked in a casserole, Allan grabs a fork and pricks a carrot in the dish, there Damian blows on it before eating: At least it proves that Damian will not be very difficult for eating vegetables !

Suddenly, Allan had a brilliant idea, he asks Damian to listen well, Damian is glued to his lips

\- I have a Damian idea! ... The infirmary, do you know where it is? (Damian shakes his head) Slim ... well, it's okay, I'm gonna take you there and we're going to surprise the nurse, okay? Damian nodded as he tightened his blanket against him.

A few minutes of preparation later ... Allan finished preparing a small dish for the nurse and with Damian on his shoulders and the dish in his arms, they go to the nurse where a beautiful woman with long hair blue and silver eyes is caring for a soldier having to dislocate the shoulder, she applies a heated compress on the shoulder

\- Here ! This should relieve pain, however I advise you not to train today, otherwise it could worsen your condition ! She advises with kindness.

As soon as the man was gone, Allan and Damian entered the infirmary

\- Hello Kanna ! Hi Allan, the latter smiles and comes to say hello in turn, there Damian gives her the dish with a smile, Kanna is very touched by this attention and thanks him with a kiss on his head, but Damian seems to claim more, he had been separated from Kanna, when Allan took Damian to Kanna, the latter immediately demanded Kanna's affection: Coincidence ?

Allan softened, then gives Damian to Kanna who can not help taking him against her, she never ceases to cover him with tenderness and examine Damian's ears in spite of the danger that lies ahead, she does not know why she constantly examines her son's ears. And very often, at her window is the strange black crow present since the day she learned that she was pregnant with Damian : Would this bird act like a guardian ?

In the evening, Allan was obliged to remove Damian from Kanna's arms, who immediately returned to work.

Suddenly, while Kanna is storing in her workplace, a familiar presence invades the room, she hears a long sigh and then turns to the person behind her

\- Good evening Ridley ! She said letting go of her work, the latter approached to deliver a message to him, he approached her ear and whispered

\- I have to go ! I do not want my son to attach too much to me, and Ziggurat does not use me to hurt you ... Do not stay here either, go home, I'll join you as soon as possible , do not worry about Damian ... be patient and you will see ... he will come back to you! Kanna had barely time to say a word that Ridley had already disappeared by jumping out of the window leaving only behind him: A black feather !

Meanwhile in Allan's apartment ...

Damian is awakened by strange agony moans, gently he rises so as not to wake up the young teenager with burgundy hair sleeping beside him, Damian walks across the hallway to the bathroom, where he finds Allan coughing heavily, blood beads began to flow on his big hands !

 **That's all for chapter 6, I hope you like it, as usual do not hesitate to let me know your comments, it will really please me, I make you all very big kisses and tell you very quickly for chapter 7 ! Kisses !**


	7. Chapter 7

Damian's story

Chapter 7: Sudden Change !

(Internal point of view: Jack)

2 weeks have passed ...

Damian and I learned from Allan that Kanna had decided to leave her job here to go back to work in her theater, we did not even have time to say "goodbye" that she was already far from the city of Hades. At what seems she would have come to kiss us while we slept and put a package in the drawer of Damian, but I think Damian would have liked her to take him in his arms one last time.

Since then, he remains in his room to draw watercolors, he even goes up to the roof of the academy HD to go look at the sky, and as if that were not enough, Allan is strangely fallen ill and his condition does not seems to be improving.

Damian was too bad. So I decide to put my masterpiece on hold and then go in search of Damian in the HD Academy. Not finding it after 20 minutes of research, I began to think that Ziggourat had perhaps sent him to the arrangement.

I, who took it two days ago, I do not remember what happened on the day when Ziggurat removed Damian from his mother's arms, the only thing I can remember: Damian cry!

\- Damian ? I called him, I ended up hearing him talk with Allan

\- Well played Damian! I taught you this recipe two days ago and you managed to do it again without any mistake! Congratulations my little guy ! Congratulates Allan with pride, when I got into the kitchen, Damian smiled and Allan stroked his head, then they noticed my presence

\- Oh Jack! Here you are, we were just about to go to the table ! Allan told me, so I sat at the table with everyone.

But I noticed something strange …

Damian had only 10 years and innocence on his head, his behavior changed a lot in a very short time. I do not know ... it's as if ... inside him ... he had a crack that kept spreading. His gray eyes once glistening became icy to the point of shaking the soldiers who bothered him before …

Flashback

Damian walks down the corridors with his plush in his arms, when suddenly a soldier came to tear him away saying

\- Say you are not a little big to have a cuddly toy? Then he waved it over Damian's head that does not move, he looks at his stuffed to him from the lips of the soldier, (yes ... because Damian always looks at the lips of people when they

speaking) believing that Damian did not know, the soldier grabbed him by the throat and began yelling at him, that's when Allan intervened and repulsed the soldier.

But the soldier tried to attack Damian a second time, but he began to tremble when Damian began to look at him.

End of Flashback

I still can not believe it ! How could Damian scare a man while he is as cute as a kitten?

\- Jack? ... Call me Allan; Jack, is something wrong? I get out of my thoughts in speed and respond with a "yes"

\- You got pale all of a sudden ... Is there a problem?" He asked me worried, I rubbed my eyes in answering

\- Uh ... no no, all is well, I was thinking about how to finish my masterpiece that's all! Hey ... Damian, I asked you to train you to draw? (Damian nods) You could show me some of your drawings? There, I saw Damian's gray eyes become bright with envy, he put his empty plate in the sink and ran to his room.

I hasten to find him until I feel Allan's hand on my shoulder

\- Stay here Jack ! We need to talk to you and me! He said to me in a rather firm tone, it was the first time he used that tone of voice with us, he made me sit at the table and settled in front of me.

\- Uh ... what's going on? That's what I did ? I stammered, worried, thinking I had done something stupid.

Allan's face suddenly darkened, he rummaged in his pocket and dropped me a piece of paper with a phone number on it

\- The day you think Damian will be in great danger, immediately call this number and not the police, for Ziggourat will easily manage to counter them, but against him... He can do nothing !

 **( note: To understand what is going to happen here, I advise you to reread the last chapter of Hunger Nightmare and there ... you will understand everything )**

\- Whose number? I asked intrigued, Allan's eyes emptied of all emotions of joy to give way to a heavy feeling of despair, he comes to catch my hand and tells me

\- You also noticed the brutal change of Damian ! (My eyes widened in surprise) I'm afraid that the effects of the arrangement is already beginning to affect his soul, and loneliness will not help him ... I'm afraid he does not end up being broken like Ridley! Jack ... I trust you, you who is very close to Damian since his birth, I would like to entrust to you a mission that only you can do ...

\- What do you want to say ? I started to panic while I see Allan crying

\- Never give up Damian! Love him as if he were your own brother, never let him down, support things with him, encourage him, protect him, share things together, make sure Damian can not do without you, that he can trust you completely ! Do not let him alone in this hell otherwise ... we know very well, you, me and poor Kanna what will happen if Ziggourat succeeds in breaking his heart ! You understand Jack ?

\- Of course ... that I would not abandon Damian ... for me it's my little brother but Allan ... why are you telling me that? I asked in the stress, then Allan took me by the shoulder and whispered something in my ear; When I heard such things, I felt as if I were being pierced from inside, Allan then hugged me and then let me join Damian who was waiting for me on my bed with a smile on his face.

He looks like a real little angel like that !

I quickly hide my pain by rubbing my eyes and sketching a false smile, I settled beside him and then he revealed all these drawings to me, my eyes see all sorts of colors on his leaves, orange, red, blue, green, yellow, purple, gray and ... black! Yes ... because through all the pretty symbols or landscape he was drawing ... one caught my attention. I recover the black drawing hidden under all these colors and sees to draw on the sheet: A black raven with the tip of its feathers scarlet red like blood !

\- You do not like ? Damian asked me a little disappointed, I stressed by reassuring him and he is always glued to my lips

\- No no ! It's not that I do not like, far from it is that ... I find this drawing a little too dark ... Damian why did you draw that? I asked him, I saw a feeling of pain appear on his eyes, he curled up on himself and murmured

\- I see this bird everywhere ! But every time I want to approach him he runs away, and it's been several days since I did not see him so I drew him to remember him ... I hope he is not dead!

\- Why do you think he's dead ? I asked him intrigued, Damian looked at the sky through his window and then answered me

\- The world is not nice! Maybe he got eaten or someone else chased him! (Damian's eyes become icy and frightening) You think so ? Immediately seeing his eyes, I jumped on him to tickle him, he laughed, begging me to stop, several times he tried to escape by crawling under me, so I wrapped my arms around him and raises him: The cold of his eyes has disappeared !

\- Do not worry about your bird, he's surely gone elsewhere, he'll come back when he wants to agree ? I reassured, then a question came to mind

\- In fact Damian ! (He tilted his head) What did Kanna leave in your box that you put in your drawer? Damian opened his eyes in surprise and answered me

\- Uh sorry ... I have no right to talk about it! I sketched a smile and then went back to the tickled saying

\- Ah yes ? Well, we'll see if you do not have the right to tell me! Damian never stopped laughing.

« I would not let you become a monster ! »

 **So much for Chapter 7, I hope you enjoyed it. I warn of any continuation, I resume school on September 18 and work on September 14, plus my second project I have to advance, so my pace of publication will be a little bit affected so do not worry if from the period I would not have published any other chapters, nevertheless I would endeavor at least to send you a chapter or two according to my time. Good ... as usual leave me your comments, it will make me very happy and I tell you soon for chapter 8 ! Kisses !**


	8. Chapter 8

Damian's story

Chapter 8: Resistance

(Internal point of view: Damian Hart)

3 years have passed ...

Today I wake up with a happy smile on my face, because today is my birthday and in addition the new year. I get up from my bed in order to prepare myself, because yes for my hair, it takes me a lot of time. Suddenly we knock on my door, I go out of my bathroom and discover Allan with my breakfast on a tray, there he shouts to me

\- Happy Birthday Damian ! I could not help but jump on my bed to go and meet him and see what he prepared for me, there absolutely all that I like. I have eyes shining with envy and already starts, Allan laughs.

It is then that he takes out a gift package to me. He asks me to open it and I do not ask for prayer. And inside the box I took out a black briefcase where my name was engraved in a golden letter, and he asked me to open it; And inside I find a whole assortment of knives and kitchenware

\- As I taught you to cook since you were there ... I thought you would like to get your own utensils in order to continue on this road no? He explained to me, he stopped when he saw me smile and I threw myself to his neck

\- Thank you very much ! I shouted crazy with joy, I then felt his big arms close on me, then he blew me

\- I'm glad you like it !

Later...

It was Jack who came to celebrate my birthday, I did not even have time to do anything else, that he proposed to take me to the mall to buy me several gifts. Arriving there, we ransacked the shops, I got the right to a leather coat, a signet ring with a silver wolf head, an electric guitar and another simple, plus a new games on my console, and when we were ready to go, I saw him arrive with a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

\- Why did you take that ? I did not know you were drinking ! I said to him, he smiled

\- Because we're training tonight and we're all alone, I thought we could take advantage of the opportunity, but not exaggerated ! I simply responded with a shrug.

When we got home, Jack hurried to hide the bottle in his room. Because if he gets caught by Ziggurat, he risks a very big punishment. Allan was waiting for us in the kitchen so that I could blow my candles, I did not like that moment because I kept blushing so I quickly blow them, then we ate the cake together.

In the evening, Jack and I left for training, after two long hours of muscular work, we sat on the floor and then we began to sip the bottle while discussing

\- So Damian! ... Call me Jack; How was your first day of arrangement? His question puzzled me, the pain I had felt internally at that time was still a bit present, however it had left me no scars ...

\- Oh ... Damian, I'm talking to you! Call me a second time Jack, I get out of my thoughts

\- It went well, I resist! I replied in a hurry before taking a big sip of alcohol.

Jack grabbed the bottle while moaning

\- Hey softly! Leave me a little!

\- Uh ... sorry! I apologized, he certified that it was not serious and then anyway we finished the bottle, so we decided to go break it out to destroy all the evidence, but in soon realized that we were getting drunk, so we decided to close our discussion here and talk about it tomorrow.

Upon my return to my room, I collapsed on my bed after pulling out my suit, when suddenly I felt my arm typing something, I got up and discovered a small package on my bed, I opened and discovered, the movie: The Green Mile! Accompany with an anonymous letter telling me :

 _Damian Hart_

 _I wish you a happy birthday my little one, I regret not having been there for you and your many birthdays, but today I had the courage to write to tell you that I still love you so much and that I miss you a lot !_

 _Unfortunately ... I'm not sure that one day we'll meet again ... I hope ... but in the current situation, you better stay away from me ... even if I imagine you do not know who I am really not true?_

 _In short, here is a gift for you that I hope will please you, although it is a little sad, but I really wanted to offer it to you._

 _Be strong Damian! And do not show this letter to anyone !_

It's strange ... I feel like I hear a soft voice in my head, while I usually do not hear anything. It gives me an immense skull sickness and reminds me of this sensation in my body when I was in the arrangement, I have my ears buzzing, there were voices in my head, voices screaming, but I did not understand them because in reality ... I did not hear anything!

And as if that were not enough, I have this perpetual dream in my head, that of this immense and endless cemetery where the graves are infested with black crows that look at me as if I were someone else. ..

No ! I have to stay strong, it is that dreams, it is not real !

Suddenly, as I torture my mind to forget these dreams, I feel something fall from my ear. My little white device that I hurry to hide in the hollow of my hand, there I press him against me telling me

\- I must resist ! I am strong ... Suddenly I felt that my stomach was compressing, so I quickly ran to the bathroom and then vomited all the alcohol I had swallowed.

Well done! I am 13 years old and I am vomiting all my guts in the toilet as an alcoholic, what a wonderful idea I had of drinking alcohol! All of a sudden, I hear the door of my room open: Fortunately it's Jack!

\- Damian? It's okay ? He asked me.

\- No ! I groaned, before asking for aspirin.

Jack went away to look for me, and at the same time he took for himself also who did not succeed in finding sleep.

A few moments later...

We felt a little better, and as we still could not sleep, we decided to nibble a bit, then we fell asleep under the blows of 5:00 in the morning.

Around 8:00 am, we were awakened by Ziggurat came to take us to the arrangement, we woke up with a horrible hangover, Ziggourat then sighing telling us

\- I hope it will be a lesson to you ! (We were surprised) Yeah, you really thought I would not notice a bottle of broken alcohol behind the HD academy! I do not know which one of you got this idea but in any case I do not even need to punish you, but what I can do is forbid you to go out for at least 3 weeks. .. Go to the race course !

I understood only half of what he said, and before I left the room I noticed my things on the floor, I was quick to pick them up before Ziggurat saw them, the letter, my movie and my small devices are now in my small closet sealed by a code lock ... ( **does not it remind you of something ?** )

I am installed in the arrangement. The machine turns on and I begin to feel the effects gradually in my body. I feel no pain, no sensation, no sound. As I open my eyes, I find myself in a strange place, it is dark, there are a few lightning flashes in the sky, the rocky ground is cracked in several places and it trembles under a shake resembling that of an animal, and to me, I see a Beyblade top of gold color turned at high speed. It reminds me of the day when Ziggurat gave me a Bey top so that I could start training for this sport, which I had no interest in.

There, a violet cerber appeared before me, his chains threatened to catch me and he stared at me with his big red eyes. Strangely I have no fears, on the contrary I approach him who bristles his purple hair and growls after me, I feel sketch a smile before reaching my hand towards the beast.

Our eyes met, and the beast finally brought his muzzle closer to my hand and relaxed.

I woke up at that point. The machine let me out after 8:00 am, I felt a little tired, but I managed to get up

\- How do you feel Damian? Ziggourat asked me from his computer

\- I'm fine ! I replied, there I was ordered to go to help the soldiers and Zeo, the little new one from the HD academy, to bring a certain Ryuga here, so I set off to the place that I was told on the screen of my phone.

When I was walking towards the city, I thought I had resisted a second time ... that I was strong! And that nothing could stop me, not even those abrupt playing with tops ...

But ... deep down this resistance ... I felt empty !

 **That's all for chapter 8, I hope you enjoyed it and that you always understand the story, as usual do not hesitate to let me know your comments, it will make me happy. I do you big kisses and tell you very soon for chapter 9 ! Kisses !**


	9. Chapter 9

Damian's story

Chapter 9: Empty

(Internal point of view: Damian Hart)

I do not know what took me to do that! Tsubasa and Yu of the Japanese team, they were there in front of me, I wanted to test my top and ... I hurt them! I just hurt people and yet ... I feel no shame for what I have done!

On the contrary, I am proud of it!

I should not feel proud! Why am I like this? I know absolutely nothing! In my mind ... I feel empty !

When I returned to the HD academy to go to Ziggurat, I saw him smile and tell me that it was not a big deal if I had not managed to bring back Ryuga, that he would succeed get information about L drago later. This man ... when I have him in front of me, I hardly hear his voice and yet I understand perfectly on his lips and in the look that he carries me, the demands he attributes to me, and every time I do nothing but obey him blindly ... even if it's dangerous!

For Jack it's the same! But he has a difference that I do not have, and whose name I do not know!

Suddenly I feel Ziggourat stroking my head, it seems to remind me of something and by reflex, my hands caught his arm and held it on my head, as if I really wanted him to continue this gesture! Then when I realized I looked ridiculous, I walked away and went to my room.

Lying on my bed, I look at my ceiling while feeling the beating of my heart, no thoughts, no particular cravings brush my mind ... I just want ... nothing to do!

Slowly, my eyes close and I'm plunged into the dark. My body is immobilized by something that makes me shudder with terror ... I am still in the dark but am tied on a table with a black shadow smiling at me.

I'm afraid of this thing!

Around me, I think I recognize voices that are familiar to me, but I do not see anyone except this shadow, pulling a large knife out of his pocket to come and implant it in my stomach, the pain is so strong that I put myself to scream while struggling while the blade sinks more in my belly until touching my intestines: I hurt !

Suddenly, I feel the blade withdrawing from my stomach to come and stroke my throat, I dribble in front of death, while the knife slides down my throat to stop at the location of my heart

\- Help !... I groaned in alarm. Please ... help me !

\- Damian? Damian? Damian wake up! Call me a voice while shaking me, my eyes open on Allan's worried face that holds me in his arms

\- Damian ... are you okay? Did I manage to read on his lips even if I can hear his voice weakly ... I'm still someone empty and ... deaf !

\- I'm fine Allan ... I just had a nightmare! I explained to him, wiping my mouth full of drool, I then run to the bathroom to rinse my mouth and then I felt so bad.

\- You look a little too sick! I'll take you to the doctor now! Allan said to me, there he took me in his arms and then put me in his car.

Several minutes later ...

I got to the doctor who checked me for at least half an hour, he noticed my burn on the side of my stomach, my ears problems, the tired expression of my face, my leanness a little too much visible and the heat present on my neck and forehead

\- Oh ... your emotional state is not very happy, you would not make us a depression? He asked me, I simply shrug and is answered

\- I feel just ... empty ! The doctor opened his eyes in surprise, when at Allan, he comforts me by coming to stroke my head, as usual I have this kind of ocd that makes me catch the arm of the person who dares to caress my head.

The doctor then diagnosed a small depression in which it was necessary to take care before it gets worse, and when Allan put me in his car he decided to go and get Jack and take us to a water complex. (basically a municipal swimming pool).

During the whole trip, he explained my problem to Jack who did not stop tickling me with that, I blushed with shame. And we were surprised to see Allan come out with a private pool where we will be quiet and away from the other people who have come to bathe ... In my opinion, Allan is preparing something for us not too much to please us !

After we are finished changing, Jack and I go under the shower then we finally reach Allan who are waiting for us with firm feet

\- Then the boys ! Are you ready to have fun? He asked us with a mischievous smile in the corner of his mouth, shrugged and then I saw Jack approaching the pool to see the water temperature, then I saw Allan sigh and approaching Jack by telling him

\- Jack! It is useless what you do, because the best way to know the temperature of the water of a swimming pool ... It is to enter directly! There I saw him pushing Jack in the water with his foot, Jack to come up to the surface with a smile to the lips by letting go

\- Oh ... the water is too hot! Suddenly, Allan turned his eyes to me and then he cracked his fingers

\- Go Damian! It's your turn ! I swallowed my saliva as he grabs me by the waist to carry me on his shoulder

\- Allan! Please, I want to enter at my own pace! I asked, he did not listen to me and threw me into the pool before diving in his turn.

When I was in the water, a strange feeling crossed my body. I still feel empty, but the sensation seems so nice, that's when Allan's hands caught me by the torso and then raised me to the surface

\- Well Damian! You want to become a fish to stay so long under water? I smiled with embarrassment, then Allan threw me into the water and as if that was not enough, Jack puts himself in turn tickling me and trying to sink me, then we ended up a battle against Allan: The goal was to sink it! Allan has beaten us!

We never had so much fun !

At the end of the afternoon we finally got back to the HD Academy, Jack and I left to take our shower while Allan went to prepare dinner for tonight because he had already taken a shower at the pool.

During our shower, Jack started a discussion from his cabin next to me

\- So Damian ... What did you mean by feeling empty? I start to think and tried to find the right words

\- I really do not know! I hurt Tsubasa and Yu of the Japanese team and I had no remorse after doing this ... Did I say before Jack interrupts me

\- You do not have to worry about these fools! Damian, I want to tell you that it was an accident, I know very well that you would never hurt a person without reasons, it is not your type even if you we would have believed, anyway, they were stupid enough to lower their guards while we are fighting for a place of world number 1! He had only to be more careful!

\- But is this number one place ... is really important? I asked him intrigue, I heard him laugh and answer me

\- That's ridiculous Damian! I am here to finish my artistic quest, and you... I do not know your reason (his words sounds false in my head) but ... I am sure of one thing, when we have finished this mission, here and never come back again! This is what I wish ... and I count to take you with me far from here, for after all ... you and I are brothers !

His words sounded so reassuringly intense, and yet ... I do not feel anything! Why do I feel so empty? Why do not I almost hear his voice? Why is he so kind to me? Why does he care for me when he's there just to finish his damn artistic quest? And why do I feel so close to him?

I do not even know how I met him, or even where I came from, and what is my purpose in this whole story? I do not know...

Suddenly, I feel that the water becomes cold, I start by grabbing my towel to wrap it around me and get out of my shower. My blue hair is in such a mess, and Jack is the same, both look at each other and then we laugh, because we both took the cold shower.

And when we got out of our rooms after changing, we thought we heard Allan coughing heavily, we found him in the kitchen with a handkerchief stained with blood against his mouth

\- Allan? What do you have ? I asked him worried, Allan smiled again, putting his handkerchief in his pocket and then patted me on the head reassuring me

\- Do not worry Damian! Just a little sickness, nothing too serious! Go to the table! He says this to reassure me but I'm not stupid, he's seriously ill and he tries to lie to me to reassure me: I hate it!

Yet I do not want to quarrel with him, so I keep silent and eat with them, in the evening I go to my room to sit on the edges of my window and watch the dark sky.

In order to be quiet, I removed my hearing instruments from my ears and concentrated only on the outside. I think back to this nightmare I've done, I hurt my belly just to see again this knife stab me, and to those voices that torture my mind ... I want to know who they belong to and especially ... I want to know who I am? But each time ... the emptiness in me wins !

 **That's all for chapter 9, I hope you enjoyed it and that you begin to understand some little tricks, in short as usual leave me your opinions in comments, I make you all big kisses and tell you very soon for chapter 10 !**


	10. Chapter 10

Damian's story

Chapter 10: Run away

(Internal Perspective: Damian Hart)

Today had been a special day and a bit boring for me! Because, there was the tournament against the Excalibur which are really null, their powers were not even as impressive as what I was told.

But I still had the pleasure of humiliating Julian Konzern's big blond head because his modesty amused me, but if I had this Zeo asshole I would have sent him to fight at my square. However, as Mr. Ziggourat wanted me to show the potential of my top, I had to fight. When we returned to the HD Academy, Ziggourat asked me to come to his office, he then asked me to remove my suit and sit on a small table in the sides of the room; There I see him take out a doctor's briefcase, and with a stethoscope in his hand, he gives me a medical examination

\- Then Damian! I heard by Allan, that a few days ago you were sick? Did the doctor tell you what you had? He asked me before I began to listen to the beating of my heart while touching my neck and forehead to see if I have no fever

\- It was nothing serious! Not enough to raise anxiety ! I replied, starting to tremble with cold.

I felt Ziggurat sigh before he examined my ears, he removed one of my devices, that of the right ear asking me

\- Do you hear my voice when I speak to you in this ear ? I shrugged my shoulders,

\- Uh ... a bit, but I think your voice is too low! If you speak to me like this all day long without my devices, I could only understand half of what you told me! He handed me my device in my ear and then told me

\- That is what I thought ! But in either case it is not a big problem given that you have learned the language of the signs and to read on the lips, it is especially this method that you use! In short, I've already had to do this kind of thing!

\- Good! Can I go now? I was annoyed, Ziggourat sighed and then asked me to wait a minute, he told me I could put my suit back, what I do, I see him then with my plush rabbit in his hand

\- Be sincere Damian ... You really want to keep this thing? (I widened my eyes in surprise) Because you're 13 and soon 14, you're a little tall to sleep with a plush again, you would not want to get rid of it? I felt like a second void in me, Ziggourat then saw that I displayed a sad look while I did not want to be so sensitive to this stuffed, Ziggourat raised an eyebrow then sighed, he returned me plush

\- Very good ! You can keep it, but I do not want to see you with and out of your room? I nodded, hiding my plush under my cape.

When I fell to Allan's apartment, it was I who cooked so that Allan would rest, because I did not feel him in great shape today, when he arrived in the kitchen, everything was already ready, the table, the dishes, absolutely everything. Allan sketched a proud smile and then congratulated me by stroking my head before taking me in his arms, it made me all funny ... so much affection ... I was not used to it.

After that we are finished eating. We were sent to our rooms after doing the dishes, in my bed ... I'm bored! I do not feel any desire to sleep, and outside it is not so dark, if I went to make a little turn out and I came back soon after ... nobody would reproach me for anything! So I got up from my bed, took Hades Kerbecs with me, my coat, my hearing aids and went out the window of my room.

Of course, the lights in the citadel HD are still on, if the cameras see me, I'm screwed, so I'm forced to sneak up against a thief by hiding in the shadows. I am finally away from the academy HD, so I can walk quietly to the city lit, all its lights hurt my eyes yet it is so nice to see so many colors everywhere ... Oh thin, is what I am saying there ... I start thinking like Jack, to help!

Besides, I did not warn him that I was going out, if he worries about the catastrophe, I watch my watch: 22:00! If Jack does not have a masterpiece going on, he may have to sleep ... Jack does not have a masterpiece ... What else do I imagine? Every time he finishes one, he starts another one behind ... what can I be stupid sometimes ?

As I continue to walk through the city, I arrive in a park next to a large building with an aura that scares me. I feel Hades Kerbecs shuddering in my pocket when I stay facing this building which is actually ... a church! Yes, it can only be that, the building is big, there is a cross at its summit, the walls are full of stained glass of colors, an enormous pendulum throne on the wall from above and full of birds come to make their nest on the roofs, once Jack had drawn me one and explained what it was and what it meant. I'm curious to see what's inside because it's the first time I've seen it so close, but ... my legs refuse to move forward and my body trembles!

Why am I afraid of this place ?

Suddenly I hear an unpleasant squeak near the church, an icy wind crosses my back, thinking I see a gate open by itself, intrigued I advance towards this place and penetrates, inside is full of large engraved stone, dated and flowered, sometimes on several of them I see frames with the photo of a person, on others there are slates where soft words are engraved on it and on d ' other symbolic objects representing these persons.

This place puts me awfully uncomfortable ! You can only hear the wind and the creaking of the trees that I can distinguish, it spins me goose bumps ... Suddenly I feel something fall behind me, I turn from end to end, lighting up with the light from my phone, it was just a flower pot that fell because of the wind!

I still put it back in place so the people who brought it here think that someone came to destroy it, fortunately the flowers are not too damaged then I continue to venture into this place frightening, and farther on I see a second gate with a sign above where I read: Pet Cemetery ! There I had a long moment of confusion remembering what a cemetery was, so I found myself in a cemetery in the middle of the night while my goal was just to have a nice ride ... Awesome!

All of a sudden I feel like I'm hearing something moaning, intrigued I go into the cemetery of animals and try to find out what causes these moans, and on a tombstone I find a small puppy with the blond hair of the Labrador breed, all alone and without collar

\- Hey ! What are you doing here, little guy? I said to him as he approached him, the little puppy began to stir up the tail and to sow little squeaks.

\- You're too cute! I said, taking him in my arms, he began to lick my face, I laughed asking him to stop because it is very dirty, he then nibbles at my fingers, I sketched a smile saying

\- It's decided, I adopt you !

While I take my new puppy with me, I think I see something shining half buried in the ground, too curious to leave it here, I hold my new little companion on one arm and dig with the other, and under the land I find a silver revolver. My eyes widened in surprise, although I already have big eyes, but the worst thing is that I just found a gun in the middle of a cemetery, and when I looked at it, inside ... I found some balls !

I swallowed my anxiety saliva, and now that I found it, my fingerprints are on it so I can not leave it here, so I hide it in my back and leave the cemetery with my little puppy and a bonus weapon. When I arrived at the HD academy, I saw several soldiers mobilized throughout the citadel with torch lights.

\- Oh my god ... I whimpered as I saw that, so I hid in the shade to Allan's apartment, and as I reached my window, I felt a pair of arms catch me by the waist

\- What are you doing here? He scolded a soldier's voice and, turning to me, he recognized me

\- Damian? Where were you, you were searched everywhere? Asked the soldier to surprise me, I did not even have time to say a word, that he already took me to the office of Ziggurat accompanied by Allan.

Fortunately, Allan picked up my little puppy so no one would hurt him but he was forbidden to come in with me, and when I entered Ziggourat's office, he got up from his chair , to put down his rabbit, then slapped me so hard that I fell to the ground

\- Can I tell you why you left?" Has he asked me

\- I just wanted to wander around a bit! I explained, he slapped me a second time and then raised his voice

\- You left without saying anything to anyone! You know what you call what you've just done? You've just run away!

\- But that was not what I wanted to do ... I say while Ziggourat catches me by the wrist

\- That is all the same to me!" He scolded me; You ran away, and that's part of the things I hate, believe me you're not gonna get away with it, I'll have to teach you discipline! He said to me, and while he stands up, I feel something fall from my pocket: The gun !

Ziggurat tightened his teeth of rage on seeing what I had just brought back, he grabbed me by the throat and asked me firmly

\- Where did you find that? I dare not answer, so Ziggurat threw me on the ground and then began to turn around and told me

\- Are you aware that you have just found something very dangerous? Imagine if someone used it to kill someone or ... (pointing at the revolver in my face) that someone was using it to kill you ... What would you believe what would happen to you ? He asked me.

I trembled in anguish knowing that this gun was loaded when I found it, I feel my sweat running down my neck as I feel the gun of the revolver against my forehead, I see then the finger of Ziggurat move on the relaxation of the weapon ... I am finished !

Suddenly I hear a clack and, opening my eyes, I see Ziggurat pull back the weapon from my forehead, telling me

\- Luckily I removed the ammunition before doing that! My heart beats so hard that it hurts me, I keep trembling, I can not even get up, and that's when Allan came back to the room to come he takes me in his arms and then looks at Ziggurat with contempt and tells him

\- You are a monster! We should get you locked up! Then he took me back to my room.

I could not sleep the night ... still traumatized by what I have just endured !

 **This is all for chapter 10, I hope you will have pleased despite ... well short you will understand me. As usual leave me your comments, it will make me very happy, I make you all very big kisses and tell you soon to chapter 11 ! Kisses !**


	11. Chapter 11

Damian's story

Chapter 11: Injury

 **Warning: Very sensitive content (include handkerchiefs)**

(Internal point of view: Jack)

Since last night Damian did not leave his room, I worry a little because he did not even come to eat, sometimes I hear him playing with his little dog but ... his voice seems a little bit weak, I then decided to knock on his door. His dog starts to bark loudly, and I hear the water from the shower go out

\- Damian, it's me! Will you open the door for me? I said to him, from his bathroom I heard him walk

I hear his bathroom door open, then I heard him moan in his room

\- Ow... that hurts ! He moaned, I knocked a second time and that's where he answered me

\- Who is it ?

\- It's me Jack! Damian then opened the door, he is in white underpants with a light blue shirt on him, behind him his puppy is wagging his tail and rolling on the gray carpet of Damian while playing with a small green ball.

\- Hi Jack! What did you want ? He asks me while wiping his blue hair with his towel, I then patted on his head telling him

\- Well ... as you are deprived of exit and I do not want to go to town alone, I wanted to offer you a little workout with me and then ... I could give you a painting course and let you practice on my new masterpiece! Are you interested? Damian makes his famous head tilt and then thinks for a few seconds, he opens his door to me by telling me

\- Okay ! You give me time to put on my tracksuit? I nodded and he quickly left to change, leaving me alone in his room.

His room is rather tidy, everything is in order except his office. His colored pencils, his sheets of drawings and a paper with a code are scattered over the table, seeing this coded paper, curiosity quickly tickled my mind, I then noticed his locker always closed with this padlock code. I know it's very bad to dig into the affairs of others, but ... Damian is my little brother and it's normal to worry about him, even though he's the one who protects me most often.

So I do not hesitate any more, I write the code on the padlock and open it at the same time as its locker, inside there are very few things but that are strange, including small white devices, an envelope already open, his stuffed rabbit, a DVD that is that of : The Green Mile!

And a panoply of drawings curled, curious I take one at random and unfold it, I discover the drawing of a human wrist injured, the large black lines running through this wrist indicates a deep and painful wound, it shows by the depth and the size of the lines in which the pencil has passed many times over. I roll it and put it back in its place while I resume a second drawing, this time there are only two eyes represented on this sheet, except that these eyes have something ... suspect!

In the white of the eyes, red veins have been finely drawn, the pupil of the eye is almost non-existent and the icy glance offered by these eyes makes me cold in the back, I hasten to wrap it and tidy. And as I grab the small white devices to look at them more closely, I hear Damian's voice telling me

\- What are you doing ? I made a sudden leap to the point that I almost lost balance, I saw Damian in his tracksuit raising his eyebrows in astonishment by adding

\- You're digging into my stuff ! I start to stammer as he comes closer to me to pick up the devices and then put them in his ears, this raised a question

\- Damian ... are you deaf? I asked him with my eyes wide of surprise, Damian inclines his little head of child and sent me another question

\- Oh ... you did not know? His question then reminded me that Damian never looked me in the eye when I spoke to him, it remained fixed on my lips even when he was small.

Yes ... except Damian, only I still remember my childhood despite the effects of the arrangement, I resume my spirits when Damian gets impatient while closing his locker and changing the code of his padlock so that I do not but before he caught me, I managed to take something from him and hide it in the pocket of my coat; Then we went to the training room where of course there were still people, I swore that the band at Carl would end when they came.

I saw their gaze hang on us, a contemptuous smile takes shape on their lips when Damian moves to the back of the room to warm up, all here despise Damian! No doubt because he is pampered by Ziggourat,

« Pampered » is a word very little given to the situation in which Damian is stuck.

I see Damian starting to train without me before calling me and when I join him, I notice that from time to time he moans strongly. Damian is far from being treated like a little prince here! There, in this tower Damian undergoes the effects of the arrangement, just like me who was forced and manipulated, except that he ... before it even saw the light of day, Ziggourat set about chasing him to make him a subject. Damian does not even have the slightest memory of what happened to him or who his real family is and what may have happened to him !

Are they still alive?

\- Ouch ...! Damian shouted before falling from the top of the iron bar, yet he has no trouble training on it, he is also unbeatable. Immediately I come down to help him as Carl's band laughs in their corner, Damian tries to get up with his arms trembling, helping him to get up, I saw of the black mark on the right wrist of Damian and it resembled exactly that of its drawing

\- Damian ... how did you do that? I asked him.

I saw Damian start trembling and back a few steps while hiding his wrist under his tracksuit jacket

\- It's nothing ! Leave it alone! He told me, that's when Carl and his band choose to come and bother us

\- Well then Damian! Can we manage to hold on to the bar? At the same time with your dwarf size it seems normal! Carl insulted him while trying to shake Damian, and then he started to blame me for having no physical battle skills, Damian quickly responded by the offensive by dropping him by mowing his legs with a kick well placed in the knees, Carl falls on the blow and is very quickly edgy.

\- How dare you ? He shouted as he stood up to attack Damian while Jack was held by the others.

Damian dodges every shot with great agility, such as a ninja he parries each shot and manages to counter-attack, the nose of Carl ends up bleeding abundantly and rage it attacks one last time Damian by attempting a punch to the face, Damian quickly diverted his head but dropped one of his hearing aids that broke on the floor, at the last moment Carl falls by a punch in the ribs.

When he got up, his black eyes met the cold, glistening gaze of Damian staring coldly at him; In Damian's eyes, Carl thought he was seeing something terribly frightening that he quickly made him back down, his legs tremble

\- Damian calm you, it's good he understood! Damian interrupted, his wrist wound trembling, the condition of his wrist must have worsened so that he trembled so hard. Then at my feet I see the broken remains of his left hearing instrument, and as I picked him up, Damian took the opportunity to hit Carl in the face with his wounded wrist and then he started to leave.

\- Psychopathic and unwanted dwarf species! One of these days I'll make you regret your gesture! He shouted Carl, Damian stopped and just turned his head a little

\- Yes, you understood very well ! You are an unwanted Damian ! In your opinion why would you be here instead of being in the arms of your dear Mother eh? Yes, apart from you we all know where you come from, we know who was your creator and the idiot who decided to keep you in her and to bring you into the world ! By doing this, she simply brought one more demon into our world ... Suddenly, before he finishes his sentence, Allan suddenly got out of nowhere and to hit Carl in the face, this one is knocked out in no time.

\- I forbid you to utter such bullshit ! He shouted before finishing it with a kick in the ribs, we had to call the ambulance because of all this and we lost sight of Damian !

( Internal point of view: Damian Hart )

After this exhausting brawl, I found myself out in the rain. My wrist hurts so badly, and this migraine refuses to let go for even five minutes, suddenly I hear a little noise not very far from Allan's apartment, and as I saw that I had left my window open, I passed by there and is discovered my little companion chewing my blankets, by chance he spared my stuffed hidden under my pillow, I come to join his game by throwing the little ball, with his small feet, he runs after and comes to bring me back

\- Go Miguel, go get ! I said to him, throwing the ball at him, suddenly, lifting my right hand, my wrist began to make me so bad that I dropped the ball and rolled to the threshold of my door, while Miguel was sleeping at my feet.

It was then that I saw Allan on the threshold of my door, his gaze seems empty and it seems even worse than before, his breathing is noisier than usual and he struggles to stand, yet he stands facing me

\- Allan? What's the matter ? I asked him, he did not answer me and is content to approach me, in my opinion it is to scold me because I fought, but instead he embraced me strongly murmuring me

\- I am sorry ! Sorry you have to live this, I should never have let these people hurt you, I should have fought for '' you '' protect and allow you to run away from here but ... I could not do anything! You should hate me for my weakness, I do not deserve to be one of your loved ones !

\- Allan ... what are you talking about? Why would I hate you? For me you are more than a simple relative ... For me you are ... my father! I said in all sincerity as I feel his embrace tighten harder on my body, I almost can not breathe, I hear Allan crying in my ears

\- I'm not your father Damian ! (It makes me shock, though I knew it was not, but I would have liked everything to be wrong) For you I'm absolutely nothing, just the man who brought you up with Jack ! And for Jack it's the same thing, after what happened to you, I do not deserve your love to both yet ... I would really love to be your father! He admitted to me between several sobs, it sounded like a harpoon in my heart and at the same time the embrace is still tighter.

\- I... can... not... breath ! I tried to pronounce, but I'm too tight against Allan, who starts to stroke my hair, calming me with sweet words.

I feel like leaving, my headache begins to subside and my whole body relaxes, until I hear Allan cough and I feel a task and burning liquid running down my arm, perceive that it is blood, the embrace loosens and I feel again all the sensations of my body, the hand of Allan stroking my head stops and I hear him say

\- I can not do that ... Before I see him fall beside me, I notice that I'm covered in blood and that Allan's mouth was covered with it too. Allan does not move, his eyes once shining with joy for us are now tearful, dull and empty

\- Allan ...? Hey ... Allan are you alright ? I called him by shaking him a bit, he did not answer me and did not move either, worried I turned over on my back using all my strength, and I felt that his heart had stopped.

I tried heart massage that I had been taught but ... It did not work !

Then, looking at his arm, I discovered a small black hole, it was at that moment that my mind began to see blurry images in which cries echoed, and that Allan had been stabbed by a syringe in his arm trying to protect something ... And that something was me!

I felt like ... my heart broke from within !

(No internal point of view)

Jack walks down the hall with Ziggurat talking to him about his new Beyblade top: Evil Beafoll! When their conversation was interrupted by a howl from Allan's apartment, they immediately recognized Damian and ran to join him.

There, they find Damian kneeling on the ground covered with blood, beside the inert body of Allan, just seeing the blood on Damian and on the mouth of Allan Ziggourat immediately understood what happened, he came up to Damian and took him in his arms and took him away from the room, hiding his eyes. Damian struggled and kept screaming while Ziggourat took him out of the room while calling the emergencies. ! Under the shock of such a tragedy, he remembered the words that Allan had told him during their discussion

"I'm going to die Jack." Allan whispered to him that day. Jack felt his tears run down his cheeks, then heard a noise at the window.

A black crow at the ends of the blood-colored wings watched him !

Faced with this dark bird, Jack pulls his phone out of his pocket and out of his hull ... the piece of paper that Allan sent him !

 **Hi everybody ! I apologize for this very long absence, but as I told you last time, I went back to school and did not expect so much work, so do not worry if I do not publish not much is that my work will take me too much time, in short, I hope that this chapter will have pleased you, as usual make me share your opinions in comments it will please me. I make you all very big kisses and tell you soon for chapter 12 ! Kisses !**


	12. Chapter 12

Damian's story

Chapter 12: A Deep Evil!

(No point of view)

Today was a very difficult day for the Starbreaker. Allan unfortunately could not be saved and was taken to the cemetery four days later, Jack saw him badly and refused to paint until his sadness disappeared. He just draws a few lines before tearing his leaves and pretending to lie down in bed to nibble some biscuits and then play at the console, as Damian does when he's sick.

Meanwhile in the office of Ziggurat ...

Damian is lying on the mattress in the office, Ziggourat has covered it with a thick black blanket where Damian is nestled and motionless underneath. He is lying down by being folded up on himself with his stuffed rabbit squeezing against his chest, his breathing is weak and he keeps trembling, at his feet his little puppy is asleep. Ziggurat looking out the window through the window, the sky is wandering in the dark, the storm rumbling out, and a heavy atmosphere reigns over the entire territory of the HD Academy. Ziggurat sees in the courtyard of the citadel, looking around them with anguish, like a prey feeling the approach of a starving predator.

Suddenly, Ziggourat is interrupted in his thoughts by Damian's plaintive moan, turning towards him, Ziggourat notices that Damian trembles harder, curious Ziggourat approaches, but Damian seems to be very afraid and starts to fidgeting with his hands on his head, and then when he caught Damian's right wrist, the latter moaned much louder and stopped moving

\- Damian! What's wrong ? Asked Ziggourat by letting go of his wrist, Damian immediately turned back on himself, but this time he opened his eyes, his gray eyes became dull and tired, and his breathing is so heavy that one would think that his rib cage is crushed.

\- (sigh) It's going to be four days that you're in such a state, I understand that Allan's death made you a shock, but you have to turn the page now! You have to know how to leave things behind you and focus on your real objective! And if you are here, it is not to ally yourself with people who will forsake you! To affirm Ziggourat trying to reason Damian.

\- And my family ? Asked Damian, with a feverish voice; Where is she ? Where do I come from? Why am I here ? In the shadow, Ziggourat sketched a sadistic smile before resuming the face of a gentle character, like a real villain of film, he clears his throat before answering Damian

\- You do not have a Damian family anymore ! ( Damian opens his eyes in surprise ) And you want to know why? ... Because you're an unwanted child! So that you understand, I will explain everything in detail ... 14 years ago, your mother was raped by the best blader that the United States knows : His name is Ridley ! this poor woman experienced such dishonor ... And as if that was not enough, at the end of the fourth month she learned that she was pregnant, she could not have an abortion and she was forced to keep you in her belly until 'in her last month of pregnancy, where she brought you into the world! She did not have the heart to abandon a baby, yet you were an unbearable child who only wept, you exhausted her and because of your existence, she could not move forward, she decided to give you to so that I can educate you and make you a man ... Have you understood Damian ?

Damian is all upset, he feels that the tear in his heart widens more and more, his inner emptiness begins to dig his chest like a drill, then he still has his images in his head ... He sees this scene again , where he is immobilized on a table, a woman screaming frightened for his child, and Allan stabbing on the arm with a syringe that was wanted to implant him in his veins, Jack who smiles at him, Allan laughing and congratulates him for his exploits and the memory of his little puppy that he recovered in the cemetery.

And during this, Damian looks at the lips of Ziggurat moving and he understands: « The world is cruel and wicked ! »

Damian's face darkens and he decides to lie down and snuggle in the blankets, Ziggourat sighs and decides to leave, leaving Damian alone in the room. He thinks ! His migraine grows on him, Damian knows that his memory is not distorted but affecting by something quite disturbing, he has the feeling that some elements are erased, he wants to try to remember, but every time he tries: He is sick!

Suddenly, pulling out his Hades Kerbecs top from his pocket, he feels it tremble in his hand, and when he turns to the wall, he sees it hanging: A wooden cross! Long Damian looks at her and feels something in him ... A deep discomfort !

This discomfort gives him the impression of boiling from within, gives him thirst for more power and frightens him !

Damian gets up by dropping the covers on the floor, he approaches the cross as his legs tremble, his eyes do not blink, they remain wide open, provoking the appearance of small red veins in the white of his eyes , next to him, Damian grabbed a small bronze statue, then forcefully threw it on the cross that falls on the ground, the sound barks his dog going to hide under the frightened desk; A few seconds later, Damian resumes his calm because of his smashing headache, he finds his puppy under the table

\- Oh ... I'm sorry Miguel ! Damian apologizes to his puppy to get closer, the little creature on all fours advances to his master and comes to lick his fingers, Damian picks him up in his arms and begins to cuddle him, while the puppy licks her face

\- Hey yes my buddy! Now I have only you and Jack ... anyway, I do not regret going out that night where I found you! Yeah ... you're my little dog to me alone! Damian said before getting up and starting to leave.

( Internal point of view: Damian Hart )

With my little Miguel in my arms, I walk through the long corridor of the academy HD, my pain to my wrist is still not gone but I hardly feel it, so this strange feeling I feel in my heart consume from within, these words echo long in my head : « The world is cruel and wicked ! » That Ziggurat told me. I feel fun smile while I walk in agony

\- So ... if the world is so cruel and wicked ... No one will reproach me for my cruelty to those who will try to hurt me and those who will stand in my way ? I thought, then I looked at Miguel asking him

\- Right, Miguel ?

(No point of view)

Meanwhile, at the cemetery, in front of Allan's grave ...

A tall blue-haired man with a black raven on his shoulder lays white flowers on the grave before raising his eyes to the rainy sky, there he remains silent and feels a nascent aura similar to his, then he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and then sees the following message

\- We lost Allan! Damian is injured !

 **So much for chapter 12, sorry if it is a bit short, I wanted to avoid too much now, it would spoil the suspense! Good as usual, I hope this chapter will have pleased you, do not hesitate to send me your comments, I will be very pleased! I make very big kisses and tell you very soon for chapter 13 ! Kisses !**


	13. Chapter 13

Damian's story

Chapter 13: Discomfort !

( Internal point of view: Damian Hart )

Today for me and Jack is the big day. The day of going to kick the back to the Gan Gan Galaxy, it started with Zeo who annoyed us with his Toby and his ridiculous dispute with Masamune, luckily for Zeo he won the first fight, otherwise he knew very well that Toby was no longer going to have treatment against his disease : It's a little cruel !

Then it was Jack's turn to face Gingka, if Jack prevails, I would not even need to fight this red-headed idiot. Suddenly, a great fire dragon crossed the sky and crashed into the stadium, it was Ryuga: Gingka's biggest rival Hagane! This one has come to cause Jack in duel, Jack of course to accept the duel in order to deepen his artistic quest. I saw her unleashing against Ldrago, releasing her power then Ryuga admitted to him to enjoy his excitement to steal all his power and turn against him.

Jack ended up losing !

He saw his masterpiece being destroyed by Ryuga's special move, bringing the team to Gan Gan Galaxy, so the fight between me and Gingka is definitive! This little pretentious redhead pretending to want to win for the spirit of all his friends ... What an idiot ! He is like all the others ... and deserves to be cruel with him !

Flashback

I'm in Ziggourat's office, he smiled at me and told me the plan I had to respect so that the information on Pegasus could be gathered, and he assured me that he placed all his trust in me, I smiled. .. determined to send in hell this fool with his spirit of blader so boring, when suddenly Ziggourat got up from his chair and approached me, his hand grabbed me by the chin, I have more sensation to have a knife under my throat

\- I'm sure you will not disappoint me !

Back to Overview

The fight started, Gingka is totally overthrown in front of my power especially when his winged fool was trapped in my wall of flame, he even tried to knock me down with one of his special moves, fortunately my Kerbecs did did not let it happen, it did not feel anything, limit the blow of a child is comparable to the desperate attacks of Pegasus. Already tired of this fight, I activate my special blow on Gingka and is locked with me in my hell of Hades, there I hammer a few minutes on him saying to him that it has no chance against I would rather admit his defeat and his weakness, but each time he resisted me and persisted in wanting to attack me or try to reason with me about the spirit of the blader, even if it does not affect me !

I was pretending to be well in my skin, not regretting what I had done before, I wanted Ziggourat to be proud of me, but ... inside my body, my wound in my wrist me burns and I feel like something strange and very agitated in my stomach.

I ended up losing !

When I saw Gingka being congratulated and my Kerbecs stopped, I felt so bad and ended up losing consciousness. When I woke up, I was lying on the mattress in Ziggourat's office, strangely plunged in the dark, he again covered me with his black blanket but there was something wrong ... I did not can not move! There, I discover straps around my wrists and my ankles

\- Ah ... what ...? I groaned as I stirred to release myself, but it did not work, it was too tight!

\- Oh ... Damian, you're finally awake! It's good ... To declare Ziggourat coming closer to me, his appearance seems even more frightening than usual, his hand is directed towards me to caress my throat like an executioner bringing a weapon of torture to the victim , I can not help trembling when I see him pull out a large knife from his pocket and then put the tip of his knife on my stomach

\- Help ... Help me ! I cried panicked.

(No point of view)

In front of his window, Ziggourat looks again at the bad weather cluttered the sky of the academy HD, then it hears Damian moan in his unconscious, Ziggourat turned and saw Damian stir quickly on the mattress, he then woke up by shaking it a little, and when Damian woke up, he jumped and immediately backed off from the doctor, he is now back to the wall with his legs trembling and his wide-eyed eyes

\- Damian? Something is wrong ? Asked Ziggourat by wanting to approach him, Damian suddenly curled up on himself, he moaned a little with his hands on his stomach.

Ziggurat wanted to see what was going on but was interrupted by grunts outside, so he left Damian on the mattress and came to his window where he saw a black crow fly over the worried truckers and frightened by a cold and dangerous presence: Ziggourat then understands who he is going to have to do! Behind him, Damian calmed down and at sight Jack beckoning him behind the door, having his hearing problem since his birth, Damian had to learn sign language while learning to read on lips, he rises discreetly and advances towards the door

\- Damian! Where are you going? Asked Ziggurat by hearing him get up from the mattress while making a small whimper because of his wrist, Damian felt a little uncomfortable and began to search for his words

\- Well ... I feel better now! And ... I'd like to go out to get some fresh air !

Dr. Ziggurat raised an intriguing eyebrow and then rephrased another question saying in a slightly more agonizing way

\- Should not you rest ? You know ... lately I do not find you very fit, moreover you have dark circles that have appeared under your eyes recently and tomorrow we have to go to the ceremony! You're aware of that, do not you? Damian nodded as he swallowed his saliva, it was at that moment that his stomach began to emit an anguish gurgling. Ziggurat gave a sigh and then said

\- Very well, I'll leave you for this time ! I authorize you to go out, but only with Jack, the time that I talk to your father ... ( Damian widened in surprise, and was reminded of what Ziggurat told her about his past ) Would you like to see him? ( Damian immediately shook his head, and Ziggurat outlined a smile ) Well, I would send a message to Jack when you have to come home, and at the same time ... ( Ziggurat pats Damian's belly before petting his head) Task to nibble something to avoid making a discomfort !

Damian hurries to join Jack, who immediately notices that Damian does not seem very comfortable at the moment !

( Internal point of view: Jack )

When Damian came out of Ziggurat's office, he immediately ordered us to leave, but before we disappeared from his field of vision, I thought I saw Ziggurat glare at me before I took him Damian with me, then we settled down in his room where I saw Damian collapse on his bed. Anxious, I approached him and touched his forehead; He has no fever but never ceases to suffocate moans of pain, I sit on his bed next to him and ask him

\- Something's wrong Damian? I then saw that the wound on his wrist became a little deeper, and I thought I heard his stomach gurgle

\- I'm fine Jack ... I'm sorry, but I do not feel like going out today, I just want to rest a little !

It is rare that I see Damian in such an emotional state, usually he absolutely denies all his emotions and tells me every time: "Do not worry my guy, I'm strong! So I decided to tease him a little bit

\- Did not you tell me you were strong?" I heard Damian growl behind me, he hates when I provoke him but every time he yields to my requests, he always ends by thanking me. Suddenly, Damian suddenly opened his eyes and went to his window where he kept looking down

\- Damian? What's wrong ? I asked him before I could see the shadow of a crow in the sky, I shrugged my shoulders before laying my hand amicably on Damian's shoulder

\- Damian, it's only a bird, there are crows everywhere in the United States!" (I grab it by the waist and then lift it up to carry it on my shoulder) Come on, I'll take you a ride in my car, it'll do you the greatest good ! Besides, I'll take you to the hospital to take care of your wrist !

Damian did not even resist !

Both of us went down to the garage where I installed Damian in the back of my car, and when I started the car and left the HD Academy I saw Damian fix the tower of Hades with fright, then he again stretched out on the back seat with a strong headache. At first I thought I'd give him a little walk in the park, but in Damian's state right now, I could not lose another minute, I took him straight to the hospital.

And it was of course at that time that he decided to rain. Damian quickly got out of my car and came out of my car and there I saw his face, his eyes were tired, his cheeks and his forehead became very red and his body was trembling. I am very surprised that in such a short time, Damian fell into such a state, and when I tried to call him, he lost consciousness in my arms

\- Damian ? Damian ... are you okay ? Damian ! I called him by shaking him a little, but he did not wake up, then suddenly ... a horrible thrill crossed my back! I feel a frightening presence behind me, then in a pool of water, I see the reflection of a tall man with icy gray eyes and dark blue hair little bristling behind me, and turning ... I meet Ridley's dark look: Damian's Father !

 **This is all for chapter 13, I apologize for its delay, I am very busy at this time since I returned to school, in short I hope that this chapter will have pleased you, do not hesitate to let me know your comments, it will make me very happy ! I make you all very big kisses and tell you very soon for an upcoming chapter !**


	14. Chapter 14

Damian's story

Chapter 14: Punishment !

(Internal point of view: Jack)

For several hours, I sat in the waiting room of the hospital with the worst, Ridley in front of me, I was forced to explain everything I knew, it was enough to fix me while reading on my lips, the doctor then came to meet us

\- How is he ? I asked worried, the doctor gave a sigh and then explained to us

\- His condition is rather disquieting ! For twenty years, I have never seen a young boy in such a bad state of emotion, for his uneasiness and fever, the tests have proved that he is suffering from a little malnutrition and a big stress which has cause a heavy breath to the heart !

\- Is he better ? Then asked Ridley, the doctor put on his glasses and then explained to us

\- He has not woken up yet! But we would like to keep it a while in our establishment so that it is a good recovery! On the other hand, we would need a signature from the legal guardian of Damian Hart, otherwise we risk having problems because he is still a minor!

\- I'll sign! Ridley devoted himself to signing the paper, and the doctor immediately concluded that he was Damian's father. On my part, under my request, the nurse took me to Damian's room. He is lying in this hospital bed, with an infusion to his right arm on which a bandage has been wrapped all around his wrist.

It makes me sorry to see him in such a state, why are we getting there? Is there anything we can do to save you ... Damian? If only I could do something ... Something?

"You must protect Damian !" Allan said to me, my green eyes set to fix Damian still sleeping on that hospital bed, my fist tightened in anger and I began to think

"If nobody intends to intervene ... then it's up to me! "

Suddenly I feel my phone vibrate, I leave the room to avoid waking Damian, and see the furious face of Ziggurat on the screen of my phone

\- Ah ... Doctor Ziggourat! I shouted surprised, the latter frowned with anger then told me

\- Jack ... Where's Damian? And why are not you still going to the HD Academy? I'm afraid that I get stuck in my throat, I barely try to find my words to explain the situation, but ... thinking about it, if I tell him the truth, he's going to want Damian, I can not do not let that happen!

\- He has fled !... I cried to Ziggurat ; It's finished doctor ! The world championship is over, and ... it's time Damian returned to his family, he will never suffer by your fault, and I too ... I resign ! Then I hung up and destroyed my phone !

I have an immense weight in my chest, is it the fear that I feel at this moment ? I do not care, Damian is like my little brother to me, I have no right to let Ziggourat the experienced until he dies. The afternoon is still rainy and Damian still did not wake up, but when I enter the hospital room, Ridley is near the bed watching Damian sleep, his small body turned to the side and it is folded on itself, despite the connections on his chest !

I do not want to disturb Ridley with his own son, despite their great relationship gap ! So I decide to go outside to drink a coffee under the hospital yard, there I wait for time

\- What are you doing here ? I spoke a voice, turning around, I discovered Ridley smoking a cigarette, I frowned with suspicion, for I have not forgotten his reputation, nor that he is the cause of the misfortunes of Damian and his mother ! It is because Damian is his son that he underwent such torture!

\- I can not bring myself to leave Damian alone, it's my little brother and I must not let anybody hurt him!" I said, it's true ... He's deaf! He can not understand me! I sigh and turn his heels, ready to go on a ride in the rain

\- Do you really think I did not understand you, Jack?" Ridley, I'm surprised, and he keeps talking to me

\- Do you really think I did not understand you, Jack?" Ridley, I'm surprised, and he keeps talking to me

\- I know what happened to both of you! Your little brother eh ... I had seen it, but right now, what you are doing is totally useless and dangerous, because if you worry, know that it is useless, Damian is much more dangerous than Ziggourat , and I do not talk to you about fighting tops, Hades Kerbecs is nothing but evil metal and that serves no purpose other than to hurt ... For your own safety ... Remote you Damian !

In front of such words, I threatened to lose my means and to stick my fist in the face, however I remain calm and content to respond coldly

\- You are not in the best position to treat your own son of 'dangerous' next to you he does not even weight! I know Damian since he was born and I know he is not dangerous ... Suddenly, before I continue my sentence, Ridley slapped me and then told me

\- Instead of veiling your face like a fool, remember the strange behavior of Damian! You noticed ... right? I remain frozen in front of his words, several things come to mind in my head ... Especially the glare of Damian when he is angry or when he is in the presence of strange things !

For example, I remember the day Kyoya defeated him, he felt shattered and his eyes darkened, I no longer recognized him. I gave a grunt and then decided to turn my heels to go for a walk.

The rain keeps falling, my coats and my hair are totally soaked and when I get to the park, I stopped to listen to the sound of the church bell, it is so calm and so sinister ... Suddenly I hear footsteps approaching me and there, four HD Academy men come to meet me

\- What are you doing here ? I asked them to be suspicious, one of them walked towards me with a smile

\- So you were Jack ! Would you forget that you belong to us in Ziggurat, you do not have the right to leave like this without suffering the consequences, but we all know that we do not want to get there, especially that you are a nice boy, what a bit crazy ... So here is what Ziggourat offers you, if you give us Damian, you can leave the mind quiet because you do not serve us any more ... So, I will rest the question. Where is Damian ? He asked me, I read on his face, their impatience and their desire to harm Damian, I frowned and is pulling my top Evil Beafowl

\- Go away ! I shouted before throwing Beafowl on them, they immediately drew their spinning tops and began to attack me, but they are so shabby that I quickly took the lead, but when I wanted to use my shot special, I had the head turning and my spinning top took a hit too !

I am brutally pushed back and spinning was stopped too, I am now on the ground in a puddle and a soldier comes crushing my chest with his feet, and another strikes me in the ribs

\- So ... we're not so clever now? (He kicks me in the ribs, I'm drooling with pain.) We told you Jack, instead of challenging Dr. Ziggourat, weaknesses like you, should have remained vulgar laboratory rats! He told me before kicking the ribs, I ended up shedding blood. I do not even have the strength to fight

\- Wait for Oscar, let us enjoy a little! Another soldier intervenes, one of them raises me, and another two blocks me by the arms.

The first two then beat me in the belly and in the face, I finally fall on the ground, totally stunned and covered with blue, I remain helpless against these guys, what more normal ! By releasing Ziggurat, I renounced the power I was given with the arrangement ... What an idiot I am !

(No internal point of view)

Ridley is still in the hospital in front of Damian's room, but something is wrong, Damian is shaken in his bed, and Hades Kerbecs lying on the table beside the bed starts to shine, this hurtful power is hungry for power destructive of the arrangement! The nurses do their best to calm Damian, until one of them is repelled by a brutal blow from Damian, who without difficulty gets up from his bed and now stands facing Ridley, with Hades Kerbecs in his hand. His silver eyes are filled with terror and shine with a red glow

\- Ridley is that ? Are you my father ? Damian asked in an innocent voice, Ridley is surprised

\- Yes, it is you, my father! I have more of a doubt ... ( Damian sees Ridley grit his teeth ) Do not you understand me right? After all we have the same auditory problem, and it's you ... (Tears flow from Damian's eyes) The junk that created me! To add Damian by using a more icy tone, Ridley felt a deep discomfort when hearing this kind of thing coming from the mouth of his own son, yet ... he expected!

\- I remember everything ... In my sleep I remembered who I was and what happened to me ... This filth from Ziggurat took me from the arms of my mother who loved me, and Allan came to defend him by taking this poison in my place, Jack took care of me and Allan also, Ziggourat even broke my wrist ... but the worst thing is that I no longer remembered my own Mother who had never actually abandoned me ... no ... the culprit is not her, but you ! Speaks Damian by starting to feel fright, he advances a few steps...

\- Yes Dad ! It was you who gave me up, Mom could not help me and Allan too ... But you could save me (Damian starts to cry), if you helped me, I never would have undergone such things! You hate me so much Daddy? Would that be my punishment ... To be your son ?

 **That's all for chapter 14, a lot of bad time eh ? Nevertheless I hope that this chapter will have pleased you anyway, although it is time to come but what do you want? When you are still in school, you have less and less time, and it depresses me a little to not have the same rhythm that I had during the summer holidays but brief ... Do not hesitate to tell me your opinions in comments, it will make me very happy! I make you very big kisses and tell you soon for a new chapter! Kisses!**


	15. Chapter 15

Damian's story

Chapter 15: Enough!

 **Warning : Sensitive content**

(Internal point of view: Jack)

These soldiers keep torturing me, they throw me on the muddy ground and beat me in the back

\- So the clown, why do not you open it anymore ? (He hits my back holding me by one arm) If you do not decide to cooperate, I will not hesitate to rid the world of your miserable existence! Shouted the soldier, hitting me this time in the back of the neck, then I see a hunter come out and threaten me with it, one of them grabbed my arm and lead the knife blade to my skin

\- Speak Jack ! Where is Damian ? I ask the soldier with a threatening air, I refuse to answer and he begins to work my arm, I cry with pain trying to fight me !

That's when I feel a sudden shiver in my back, then I hear his voice

\- Jack? As I turn around, I see Damian in his hospital pajamas with an icy look on his face

\- Damian save you! These are the minions of Ziggurat, they are there to capture you! Escape now! I shouted at him as the soldier holding my arm makes a new scratch on my wrist, all the blood on me makes me sick and gives me a heavy headache

\- No! ... shouts a soldier; You stay here Damian Hart! (He grabs me by the hair and puts the knife under my throat) If you try to escape, I promise you that your friend the clown artist will see his head fall !

Damian is still, staring at me in a sorry state as a soldier approaches him to grab him by the throat and lift him up

\- Listen, little brat! Dr. Ziggurat is impatient to see you again, so you forgot that you were punished and that you had to go back as soon as you received Ziggurat's message! Wait for you to be punished very severely Damian Hart! I then see Damian start struggling while clutching the wrist of the soldier who held him by the throat, waiting for the others released me, because they know that I am too weak to come to defend Damian!

\- Send a message to Ziggurat that we bring back Damian Hart! Ordered the soldier, I feel so useless ... My body refuses to move!

Suddenly, the soldier screamed and brutally released Damian, who had his two fingers stained with a bit of red, then ran away to hide in the cemetery, the soldier then stood up with rage and red eyes. tearful then he went in pursuit of Damian with his companions

I pray that Damian will manage to escape !

(Internal point of view: Damian)

I'm running through the cemetery looking for a place to hide, but I'm stuck here, the only way for me to escape is to climb the graveyard gate, but by doing that I do not risk one thing: Finish impaled on the tips of the grid! I'm stuck ... And the soldiers block me against the wall at the bottom of the cemetery. I'm back to the wall when I see one of the soldiers approaching me, armed with his big knife and a small syringe

\- Now you'll be quiet! The soldier tells me; You can not escape Damian, be reasonable! Accept your destiny, stop fighting, Dr. Ziggurat wants only your good! When the voice of this soldier reached my ear with my last hearing aid, I had the impression to see the nightmare that tortured me every night since I was at the HD Academy !

That's when one of them jostles a flower vase on a grave! The soldier looks down to look, and reads on the gravestone: Allan Richters! The man who had taken care of me

\- Tss... sighed the soldier; So he is buried there, the big pile of fat! I could not believe that this big bonnet was dead, but it is indeed rotting under the earth right now! If I'm not mistaken, this man took care of you when you arrived here right? ( An uncomfortable feeling begins to squeeze my throat when I see it destroy the vase of flower with its foot ) What a fool ! This idiot had not understood that giving love to an unwanted child destined to serve as a laboratory rat was perfectly useless ! Tell me the soldier by kicking the broken pieces of the vase and crushing the flowers under his foot

My stomach is raging! My heart beats strongly and my head is spinning, I want to cry but I can not, I hardly relax my teeth and shout

\- I forbid you to insult the memory of this man! Leave it! I saw my abuser gritting his teeth angrily then catching me by the throat again and the other two grabbing me by both arms

\- Who do you think you're talking to me like that vulgar laboratory rat! Ziggurat may have told me to take you back to his laboratory, but he also forbade me to hurt you !

Immediately the soldier runs while keeping me in the ground thanks to his comrades, there he tears my T-shirt and then puts the knife under my throat. I feel then Hades Kerbecs burn on my back, because on this blade threatening to run my blood : There is a cross ! My spinning bey may have been made by a machine, it is still a damn top, hating everything related to the Almighty God. Even my body can not bear to be in touch or close to crosses or anything else religious! That I discovered as I mastered and used Kerbecs ... The arrangement and this diabolical bey ... cursed my body !

And while the blade of this knife begins to cut my belly, I start screaming in pain, things are blurred in my head, all kinds of things whistle in my ears, and during my agitation my last hearing aids 'is broken. I hear almost no sound, and in my inner something terrible makes me sick and do not make me more reactive to the pain

\- Ha ha, look at him like he's fidgeting! In this state of helplessness, Damian Hart is less clever! Mocks one of the soldiers.

This garbage, (the images of Ziggurat and those of the HD Academy that stole my life and rotten that of the woman who gave me birth and that I can not even see because of him scroll in my mind) ... I want to see them dead !

(Internal point of view: Jack)

I can finally get up despite my wounds, I can not hear the cries of Damian, on the contrary it is the cries of the soldiers I hear. They look panicked ! So I go as fast as I can to the cemetery and see something that I did not expect to see! Golden chains surround the cemetery, wave like serpents, and some of them are stained with blood!

\- Damian ? I called with a small voice intimidated, then I see a shadow through the fog walk towards me, a gust of wind drives the fog and I see Damian with the belly all scratched, his hands covered with blood with one of her holding Hades Kerbecs turned red and burning, an icy look on her face, and at her feet ... The soldiers seriously hurt between life and death!

That aura of terror that I feel in Damian ... freezes my blood !

I call him a second time and his eyes are fixed on me

\- Damian? Are you OK ? I asked him intrigued, I see him tremble and he has trouble understanding me, it is at that moment that I noticed that one of his ears was bleeding, I approached him to watch his wounds, but when I wanted to touch him, his eyes were filled with fear and he grabbed me by the wrist, I felt him hit me in the stomach. His blow was so powerful that I spit blood and collapse at his feet.

Around us, his chains come alive and come to chain me, Damian is now in front of me, his face is twisted with sadness, and he began to bleed from the mouth

\- Did you know everything was not true ? He told me to my surprise, I saw tears running down his silver eyes, he clenched his teeth and hit me in the face

\- You know what I lived in the past huh ? You were there, that's why you know so much about me, that's why you're so protective of me, huh? ( He strikes me again ) Why did not you tell me, I thought you and I were real brothers and you ... You betrayed me! ( As he hits me, his cries hurt me more than my own wounds, he stops there ) Why ...? Why does this happen to me? What did I do to make the world so bad for me? Why do I lose all those who love me? Why do you kidnap everyone I like? Why ? He shouted, hitting me in the face one last time before getting very feverish, he bleeds a little more from the mouth and he keeps crying !

I feel so bad for him! I should have told him everything but ... I did not have the strength, I was afraid that if he knew all his past, he would not bear and Ziggurat would be happy to to torture, but instead of that ... It's my mistake that has become the executioner who broke his heart ... I am unforgivable !

It was then that Damian threw himself on me and rolled me with his fist, I tried to stop him by grabbing both of his wrists, but when I pressed the right one, he started to scream when I heard his bone crack. He is crying with pain but still attacking me, I did not have the choice but to defend myself by kicking him in his stomach and propelling him above me, I quickly got up to pin him

\- Stop Damian ! Please, I know that I am unforgivable, but I beg you stop! I shouted as he tries to struggle. I hear him sobbing very hard and losing control of his emotions, around us Kerbec chains panic and strikes us both, I put on him to protect him from shocks when normally it is only 'a simple Beyblade top, just good for fighting and us to attack humans like us ! What to do ?

Suddenly, the chains of Kerbecs stop and disappear under an aura even more terrifying, I looked up and is seen Ridley. He also bleeds lips but in his eyes I can read a certain determination in him. When I got up, I took Damian in my arms, he's still crying and still has not recovered his spirits

\- Can you stand up? Ridley asked me, I only nodded when he came to pick up Damian, he looked at him and then widened his eyes when he saw the scary redness in Damian's eyes.

Ridley then placed Damian under his arm and started heading towards the exit of the cemetery, I asked him why but he did not answer me, I am then and see that he is going to the church doing ringing his bells, I then saw Damian begin to stir under the grip of his father getting closer and closer to the church : What's going on ? Why Damian reacts like this ? That's when his spinning bey Hades Kerbecs took on a more red hue as Damian screamed loudly and moved wildly as Ridley entered the church ! We only hear Damian's agonizing cries, begging his father to let go, but Ridley does not listen to him and goes to the altar where he places Damian on the table facing the cross !

There, Ridley grabbed Damian's hot top and smashed it against the altar, the pieces of hot gold scattering on the church floor. Damian yells louder while Ridley blocks any of his movements in panic.

His cries are unbearable !

(Internal point of view: Ridley)

I do not hear the least of his cries, but seeing only the blush on my son's face, I know he is suffering! But I have no choice, it's the only way he can get out of it, even if I have to put my health at risk. I feel it in my body, the divine power poisons my body little by little, but I do not have the right to leave the life of my son there!

Damian screams, tries to struggle with me, cries as hard as he can and squirms in all directions. Seeing him in such a state makes me want to vomit, he spits blood in my face, tries to hit me while slowly his muscles weaken, an odious fever reddened his forehead and face and he cries hot tears !

I have this impression of having already seen …

Flashback

Damian is still a very young baby just 6 months old. On one night when Ridley came home, Damian had been crying and screaming all day because of a high fever and the appearance of his first teeth. Her mother was exhausted and kept rocking him to try to calm him down, and she worried a lot for Damian, because her screams were terribly painful to those around her who did not know what to do to appease her. Then when Ridley saw Kanna tired and start crying because she was not able to calm her baby, Ridley came to take Damian in his arms, then introduced one of his fingers into his little mouth!

Already, Damian stopped shouting but was still sobbing while nibbling at his father's finger!

Back to the present

And when Damian uttered his loudest scream, for the first time ... Ridley heard his voice !

 **And that's all for chapter 15 ! Sorry if it's a long time coming, but right now I have almost no time for me ! In short, I hope that this chapter is very emotional you will still like, as usual do not hesitate to give me your comments, it will make me very happy ! I make you all very kisses and see you soon for a new chapter ! Kisses !**


	16. Chapter 16

Damian's story

Chapter 16: For you, my son!

Part 1

(Internal point of view: Ridley)

Damian stopped screaming, his moans are duller and his body keeps shaking, his warm tears running down my hand gripping his throat, Damian starts crying and begins to plead dully, he said, "Pity ... I do not want to die ... I'm sick of it, please leave me alone "and then I saw the sadness and weakness in his tired eyes : The monster in him is now unable to harm for the moment !

\- Everything is finished ! I whispered, letting go of his throat, so I took him in my arms to bring him back to the hospital, because the weakness of his body worries me a lot, behind me I meet Jack, still weakened by the weight of his injuries, he struggles to stand up yet his determination and anxiety drives him to stand up: What an impressive strength of character!

\- What did you do to him ? He asked me worried for Damian half conscious in my arms, I gave a long sigh and then answered Jack

\- I did what was to be done ... Nothing else! If I had not intervened ... You and those wretches, you would be dead, even if it is your best friend, under the influence of the bad influence of Hades Kerbecs and the arrangement, Damian would have killed you under the yoke of anger, you would have been only another victim!

Jack's green eyes widened in surprise, he slammed his lower lip and clenched his fists so much the revelation had to hurt him, he collapsed to his knees under the weight of his wounds, so I carried on my shoulder then is taking the two boys to the hospital. Immediately they were taken care of by doctors, on my side I grabbed my cell phone and then sent a message to Kanna

\- Damian is in the hospital, far from Ziggourat and in charge of the doctors, I am at his side, the opportunity for you to take him in your arms has finally arrived! She immediately told me that she was arriving as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, I go to the room where Damian rests, I entered despite the nurse checking the connections on his body. My son is there ... asleep in this hospital bed, connected to machines detecting his heart activity, and forced to wear an oxygen mask to breathe ... I caress his blue hair and cheeks while thinking back to Several things...

I see Kanna pregnant again, waiting for him impatiently, giving birth to him alone so that he is not in danger and take care of him with the greatest attention and the greatest love that can exist ! My descendants ... whose blood runs in his veins, he who looks like me and who ... almost became the monster that I am! His breathing is so deep and he is calm. I sketch an amused smile in front of such a joke : The one that all America considered a real little evil and ruthless devil, is actually a real little angel fragile and endearing like his mother !

Suddenly, I hear the door open, and turning around, I see Kanna all breathless, dressed in her gray suit and almost all disheveled, I deviate so to show him his son asleep, she has not seen for so long, I see tears running down her cheeks then she rushes to the bed to place a kiss on Damian's face before hugging him, he emits a few moans and even pronouncing the word "Mom ..." Kanna assures her that she is there, and Damian finally woke up, he began to cry when he saw Kanna, all the while he wanted to see her again without even knowing the name of the one who gave birth to it: Damian recognized his mother!

The joy of those who are bound to me and dear ... I could finally hear it, and their smiles that I did not see any more ... is finally back on their faces !

That's when I see the doctor arrive in the hall with a disoriented face, it does not announce anything good. So I prefer to go without warning anyone, behind me I close the door and go to meet the doctor

\- Oh ! Mr. Ridley ? I have the results of your child ... said the doctor from what I read on his lips, I emitted a slight grunt and told him

\- Tell me his results ? I do not want you to bother my son during his reunion with his mother!

\- Uh ... Well, well Mr. Ridley, I must announce that what I have to tell you that the news is unfortunately not very happy! Me answers the doctor by putting back his glasses, I insist that it continues, it clears the throat then announced to me something terrible !

\- Your son Damian Hart is unfortunately in very great danger ! It seems that the many scientific experiments that his body has suffered, have seriously affected his heart, that's why he blew his heart and could have ended badly if we had not intervened! And his emotional state has also contributed to the damage of his health! His heart is now on the verge of dying of weakness, I would say that if we do not find any compatible organ donor and we do not transplant a new heart urgently ... Damian Hart will be sentenced to here three days ! I present you my sincerest apologies! Announced the doctor.

I can not hear anything anymore ... My heart and my fists are in a rage, I can see my father's face, his Machiavellian smile when he pulled my son out of Kanna's arms! This junk ... sentenced my son !

In anger, I hit the doctor who collapsed with the bloody nose and told him not to tell his mother, or Damian, or other people under penalty of being reduced to never to silence. Then I leave the hospital to go smoke a cigarette outside. It's still raining outside, the wind is freezing, I'm walking outside and my footsteps lead me to the hospital cemetery, where I find my trusty top The Devil's Crow, turning on the top of a grave and then taking his faithful form black raven, I extend my arm towards him and watch him climb on my arm until settling on my shoulder, I notice that my partner is a little weaker than usual, my teeth are very tight and I am sense sick, yet I sit at the foot of a grave and start writing on paper ... thinking about what I could do and thinking about Kanna and my son!

\- Sir ? What are you doing here under this rain? I thought I understood when I turned to a young nurse with an umbrella, she allowed me to take my arm and draw me to her

\- Do not stay here Sir! You risk catching cold! I realized on her lips, I recognize it ... it's the nurse in charge of Damian !

I finally made my decision !

(Internal point of view: Damian)

I feel a little tired, but I am so happy to see my mother after so much time apart, even though I admit to having lost my memory, but I do not know how I managed to recover my memory. Suddenly, I see the nurse come in with a medical object cart, plus a meal tray for me

\- Hello Damian ! I hope you have slept well ? I'll need to take a blood test for you! When I heard a blood test and saw him prepare a syringe, I started to shake, sweat and try to back away from my bed, my mother then stuck to her chest and then started to caress my head while reassuring me

\- Hush ... calm down my baby! Everything will be fine ... shhh ... do not be afraid, I'm here with you! She reassures me by cuddling me, then I feel the needle crossing my arm

\- Ouch ! I moaned, a horrible thrill ran through my back when the syringe filled with my blood.

I had a very bad headache suddenly, in a short time I feel that I will faint, so I snuggle against the chest of my mother, obviously looking for maternal affection, Mom ' to cuddle even more, then I see Jack enter my room covered with bandages on his arms and legs

\- Hey Jack! You do not look very good at me ? I said sarcastically, he outlined a smile before answering me

\- Are you talking about you or me ?

For the first time in my life, I do not feel empty anymore and ... I feel happy, despite the big bodily fatigue that I feel.

The night falls outside, Mom was forced to leave home without me and Jack was sent to his room at 18H00, slowly I begin to fall asleep, I have a little heartache, which disturbs a little my sleep, suddenly I hear the door of my room open ... My father has returned to my room, I see him walk to the window of my room and open a little, he sits on a chair and starts smoking a cigarette. I only have the eyes open but he does not even look away, I hear his voice

\- I imagine that the presentations are useless ! And you know what I did to your mother! I guess you hate me for that, I understand you .. I was like you when I was your age except that I was already breaking up and become a monster, (sigh) ... See you suffer and your mother ... is my punishment for being alive and having created you! (I feel like I'm falling asleep ... I can hardly hear anything, but I can see him approaching me and put his hand on my forehead) And knowing that you will die and that Kanna will still be unhappy. .. it puts me in a foul rage !

I feel something wet and hot running down my cheek, I see him wipe his eyes and stick his forehead to mine

\- I will not let you die ! He whispered to me before leaving me after putting something in my hand, I do not have the strength to look at what he left me, I feel so weak that I let myself sleep 'carry.

The next morning, I can not wake up, I hear a lot of noises around me, the voice of my mother speaking to the doctor

\- Do not worry, Mrs. Hart ! We just have to do a little intervention on your daughter, in two hours everything will be finished, I promise you! You can accompany us in the waiting room if you want it?

\- I'm coming ! No way I leave Damian alone! Spoke Jack's voice, my mom immediately answered the same thing. Later, I feel someone put an oxygen mask on my mouth, moving my bed in a long white corridor where sounds full of noises, there a blurred lamp blinds me even more, then I feel something in my mask that puts me to sleep, the only sound I hear now ... are the beating of my heart!

I do not feel anything !

(Internal point of view: Kanna)

Several hours have passed, I sit and wait for news of Damian, next to me Jack tries to reassure me every ten minutes while he draws a drawing of him and Damian. Finally ... The doctor comes with a smile to his lips, I also noticed the bandage on his nose stuffy with a little paper stained with blood, I jumped up asking him

\- So ? How is Damian? Is he okay? The doctor put his glasses back in place before telling me

\- Everything went very well! Your son is now recovered and out of danger, at this moment he is resting in the room next door, he should wake up tomorrow morning, you are allowed to see him if you wish! I felt joy invade my heart, I cried so much I was happy that my son is now out of danger, I hugged the doctor in my arms

\- Oh thank you doctor! I must quickly tell his father, he will be delighted! I said but before I could take a single step, I heard the doctor's voice

\- Oh ... about that Mrs. Hart ! ... I stopped to look at him, his smile disappeared and his face is darkened, he approaches me and hands me an envelope

\- Mr. Ridley ask me ... to give you this letter after we have done the operation of your son !

\- An operation... ?

 **And that's all for the first part of this chapter, very sad I agree, part 2 will not be long in coming, I promise you. In any case I hope you will enjoy this chapter, if it is the case do not hesitate to tell me in comments, it will make me very happy. I give you lots of kisses and tell you soon for a new chapter! Kisses!**


	17. Chapter 17

Damian's story

Chapter 17: For you, my son!

Part 2: Sacrifice

 **Warning : Sad content**

(Internal point of view: Kanna)

\- An operation ? I stammered under the shock, so I hurry to open the letter and go to isolate myself to go read it, in the envelope is a letter addressed to me and the other to Damian . I do not think Damian would like me to read his letters, so I only read mine: It's a letter from Ridley !

 _Dear Kanna_

 _As you know me all the time that we spent together, you know that I'm not a very talkative person but ... it was absolutely necessary that you know this after my departure, to be sure that you do not will not stop! No need to explain to you what's happening to me, the answer is in the doctor's report that I slipped into the letter, but ... I would like you to read my letter before knowing the truth and that you're going to announce it to Damian! Can you do me that favor ?_

 _Here's what I had to tell you ... I've never been able to love anyone before I met you. The day I raped you, I felt strangely bad, while evil ... I have done since I knew the reality, ie since my 10 years! And when you told me in your email, that you had become pregnant, it shocked me. Initially, I wanted to prevent the birth of our child, judging it too dangerous to give birth to a second being who would be able to do worse atrocities than me and then ... I noticed your impatience and your desire to have this child, even if it came from me! I saw you the day Damian was born, alone in your room you gave birth alone while talking to Damian who was an infant and I saw ... your smile when you have held in your arms for the first time!_

 _I felt relieved to have seen him crying out, but I was disappointed that I did not hear him._

 _And when you accepted that I took him in my arms, I was ... happy! Even if I could not show it, so ... trying to save him, I wanted to make my father Ziggurat believe that our child had died from birth, but that was not enough for my father, and he you end up ... I deeply regret not having known how you protect him! And when I try to get it back, Ziggurat decided to target me if I took Damian ... I could not do anything and as you also know, Allan could not do anything, and he died for that !_

 _I wanted Damian to keep his mother for the day he saw her again and she could take him away from Ziggurat's yoke. But I did not expect it to come out of that hell in which I have been for many years in such a state. I can not explain what happened, it would be too risky but ... now Damian is saved! It's him who will protect you, after all you need him more than me and vice versa for Damian, who wanted so much to find you._

 _Now that I'm gone ... You'll be able to live happily with our son whom you ... and I love so much!_

 _I love you ... Ridley_

I can not stop crying in front of her words, now I can see all the moments we had together, and when I took a look at the doctor's record, the revelation hit me in the open heart. I fell on my knees in tears thinking about what he did!

From the beginning ... Ridley has always loved us and only wanted to protect us !

(Internal point of view: Damian)

I wake up finally, and this weakness that I had in me completely disappeared, I get up without difficulty from the bed and start looking around me, the nurses are not there, Mom neither and I notice the few connections on my chest and this ... scar on the site of my heart!

What is happening to me ?

Suddenly, I feel something hot on my lap, I then directed my eyes on a feathery black mass installed on my legs, there I recognize the raven of my childhood; Curious, I take him in my arms, he looks very badly in point

\- Hey buddy ... What's happening to you? I asked him, the poor raven just raised his head, and that's when on the side of my bed, I hear familiar barking, my friend the dog Miguel is back, and he is much bigger that last time

\- Hey Miguel ! Did I say happy to see my little buddy again, I was so worried that Ziggurat and his men would abandon him or even kill him, believe that he is able to find the way to the house of Mother, and that she is well fed.

Mom finally enters my room

\- Hello Mom ! I was happy to see her again, she just smiled a smile before coming to hug me, her mood worries me a little, since she found me in the hospital, she was all happy now she seems sad to me

\- Mom ? What is happening ? Why are you making this face ? I asked her worried, Mom then sat at my feet and handed me a letter asking me to read it before the second sheet she keeps in her hand

\- It's from your father! She told me, I frowned and dropped the letter saying

\- I do not care about his letter and him! I do not want to read his letter! Mom sighed then sticks to my chest reassuring me

\- I know what you feel but ... to please me, read this letter! I moan in trouble then open the letter.

 _For you my son_

 _Damian ... I imagine that the operation must have been a difficult moment, but I hope with all my heart that everything went well for you and that you are now at the side of your mother, if you write now, it is to reveal to you several things that alas I could not say to you orally !_

 _When you were at the HD Academy, we've probably erased your memory, that's why you do not really have memories of what happened to you, and so you rocked down to almost being Broken is that Ziggurat had to tell you lies that made you doubt, so know that when you were little, your mother loved you a lot and waited patiently for all the time you were still in her belly. She gave you birth alone in her room to protect you from Ziggurat, and one day ... she agreed to put you in my arms, and the first time I saw you, I have loved you ! Although I could not show you !_

 _To protect you, I tried to make you believe in your death, but Ziggurat did not believe me and took you away from your mother! That's why you found yourself in the HD Academy and reduced to a subject of experience, just because you are my son, and I'm a monster that darkness has chosen._

 _I wanted to save you that day when you were still very young and you met me in the corridor, but Ziggurat stopped me by threatening your mother's life, and it continued throughout your imprisonment at the HD Academy, it is even he who murdered Allan and plunged Jack into the same nightmare as you._

 _I guess now ... you have hate in your stomach and you want revenge, right? Coming from a monster it would be inappropriate to tell you that but ... Do not do it! I would not want you to dive too, and I did not give you a new chance to live so that you made him make the same mistakes as me! Nevertheless, I will only ask you to do it if you feel it necessary! Do not do it because you are angry, it would be doomed yourself! As a father, this is the only request I can ask you._

 _I want you to live ... and make yourself in life! That's the reason why you, my father ... gave you my heart!_

 _Live Damian ... Be strong, my son, do not let yourself be destroyed by anyone and make your mother proud of you, and make me proud from hell!_

 _Your father !_

My heart suddenly tightened when I saw on the doctor's report, that I was going to die because of the serious wounds of my heart and that my father ... was the donor who saved my life. I drop the letter, along my cheeks, I feel tears flow. I can not stop myself, my urge to cry is stronger than my pride, Mom pressed me against her to comfort me, my dog barked too, and the raven of my father came to stand on my shoulder ...

My father ... sacrificed himself and offered me his own life, so that I live !

 **And that's for chapter 17, I know it's very short, but I could not add anything more. In any case, I hope that you will appreciate this somewhat sad chapter, and that you are always there to follow this story which in a very short time, will come to an end. I make you all very kisses and see you soon for chapter 18 ! Kisses !**


	18. Chapter 18

Damian's story

Chapter 18: Comfort

(Internal point of view: Kanna)

It's been three years since Damian returned home with me, he has never been so relaxed and soothing than before. He has become much more emotional and above all he is happy! Especially since he no longer takes this arrangement of misfortune, he has grown a lot, he comes to my forehead almost and he tends to be less aggressive. And that, it fills me with joy to finally see my son again. And I am even more now, because today: Damian will celebrate his 18th birthday! My little boy will finally become an adult !

Jack also has a change, he celebrated his 23 years with us and he even decided to cut his hair and remove his makeup to no longer have to remember the hell he lived at the HD Academy! On the other hand, my Damian always seems a little disturbed to have been saved by Ridley, his own father to save his life while he did not want him at the base.

Every night, I see him reread his father's letter and each time he can not help crying, last night it was the case and I allowed myself to return to his room to come and comfort him. I know how much he wants this desire for vengeance to be a reality ... but he gives it up just for me !

Suddenly, this morning when I'm getting ready for my Damian's birthday, then I hear noises in the bathroom

\- Damian? I called upstairs, in any case I know it was not Jack, because he is now in the kitchen to eat his breakfast quickly to be ready for the birthday of Damian, there I entered the bathroom and saw Damian with a small tee-shit torn on him, he is very embarrassed

\- Uh ... I think I took a little too much weight Mom! I look at him with a sneer, his belly is still as hollow but his chest is a little more muscular than before, I smile and approach him to stroke his cheeks

\- But not my heart ! You are far from having magnified my handsome, on the contrary you just took muscles. (I pinch her thin skin and then touches his belly with my finger) Bodybuilding has been successful since then and you eat much better, look now, you are less skinny, you grew up well and more (I look at his chin closer and smiles) oh ... my big boy starts having a little beard!

\- Maybe, but also my hair does not hold anymore! Added Damian, showing his hair less bristly than before, half of his ears became smoother. I laugh at seeing him, he starts to look a lot like his father, so I sat him in front of the mirror and started brushing his hair. Luckily I managed to get him this green wick on his beautiful bangs, it was difficult but he finally give in to my request.

Later, I managed to put his hair back in place and dragged him into the kitchen after giving him one of his father's shirts to celebrate his birthday, Miguel also comes to party at Damian who discovers his cake. birthday on the kitchen table with Jack smiling

\- Happy birthday Damian! He sings as he hits Damian's shoulder, he smiles when Jack comes to touch his hair to tickle him with his hair bristle less blue than before and the fact that he grew up and took muscles

\- Oh dear ! But it looks like little Damian has become a man! (He rubs her head) Look at that, you're starting to be the same size as me! Damian chuckles, putting his bangs on the side

\- Yeah, and soon I'll catch you in age, old friend! Damian said sarcastically to make fun of Jack's age, he laughs.

(Internal point of view: Damian Hart)

I feel so good since I came home, I see my mother and Jack happy, happy to live with me, despite what I am. And when I saw my mother handing me my birthday present, I was surprised to find inside, a silver necklace with a cross pendant; Mom knew that I preferred money to gold, I sketch a smile delighted and hastens to put it on my neck, Mom comes immediately give me a hug. It was Jack's turn to offer me a present: This is a beautiful watercolor representing the first letter of his name surrounded by colorful peacock feathers !

I have a brilliant idea!

I go upstairs in a hurry, rummages through my drawers and finally found it : I did the same thing as Jack, except that I had written down my full name, which I surrounded by golden chains ! And since I'm 18 years old now, Mom said to me: Now that you're 18 years old, my darling, the decisions belong to you fully, but always be ready to take the consequences behind, you have to think ok ?

Immediately I contacted a friend of long dates, whom I met at the HD Academy but who unfortunately was dismissed because of his poor results; He asks me to meet him at his institute with the amount of money he offered me for my application, I quickly grab my credit card and my jacket and run out of the house under the eyes surprised by my mother and Jack. I quickly joined him at the corner of the street. He did not change, always the same red beard with his red hair, his Parisian clothes and his old cap on his head: My old friend Robert!

\- Hi, my boy ! He greets me after having puffed out his cigarette smoke; Did you bring me what I asked you?

\- Yeah I have them! I replied, showing him my card and Jack's drawing, Robert sketching a smile and getting me into his institute.

There, I sit at his table where there are many instruments ... to create tattoos: Hey yes I intend to make a tattoo in honor of Jack and our friendship! My friend then starts to clean my wrist where I want my tattoo and starts the work.

\- Ouch! It stings ! I groan, feeling the instrument scalping my arm to engrave my drawing.

2 hours later

My tattoo is finally finished. My friend then covered my wrist with a bandage bandage and telling me well things to do not to damage my tattoo. Apparently I should not expose too much my tattoo in the sun, apply a scald and anti-healing cream so that there is no problem: It hurt me but it was worth it! I thank Robert for his work and go directly to my home where Mom and Jack are waiting for me.

And there, when I showed them my tattoo, Jack approached his arm of mine and revealed to me my tattooed drawing on his forearm, he winked at me and told me

\- I had found your drawing by chance and suddenly I decided to take a picture and tattoo on my arm ... For remember you! I'm smiling.

Several days later, I woke up and discovered that my poor Miguel died of old age, I was sad when I had to go and bury him in the cemetery where I found him. After all, we live and we die it's like that, I stay a long time in front of Miguel's tomb that I covered with flowers and his necklace that I bought three days after having collected. But even if I'm crying, I can not help but rethink that long friendship that we shared and that now he is happy!

\- See you in paradise my friend! I hope to see you waiting for me impatiently in front of the doors! I said, getting up with a smile, and then as I start from the cemetery, I cross my father's grave with on the cross, his faithful raven giving me the impression of being in worse shape than usually

\- Hey, man! I said, extending my arm to him, the crow climbs me up and comes to take refuge in the hollow of my arms.

In front of my father's grave, I smile. Showing him that I'm happy and grateful to him for saving my life and understanding that love he had for me

\- Thank you ! Did I whisper when suddenly an icy wind hit my skin and the raven flapped my wings towards my house: Something wrong? So I run to my house and see a group of HD Academy soldiers grab my mom and Jack, then I saw Dr. Ziggurat's smiling face

\- Nice to see you again ... my dear Damian Hart ! He told me, as I feel a deep sense of hatred reappear.

My eyes are cold !

 **Hello ! Sorry if this chapter is short, but I'm a little sick and short of imagination for this story! Also it was planned that it be short before the chapter that you all expect! Be patient ! Lots of love**


	19. Chapter 19

Damian's story

Chapter 19: Revenge

( **Content gore** )

(Internal point of view: Damian Hart)

Ziggurat and I are finally face to face. Faced with the man responsible for all my past suffering

\- It's been a while since I had not seen your little head! You've changed Damian ... ( he sketches a sadistic smile ) I feel like I have my own son in front of me! Ziggurat declared me, I frown at his sarcastic words, it makes me understand that it does not make him hot and cold that Ridley saved my life! The death of his own son seems to delight him more than anything else !

\- Damian ! Go away ! Shout my mother, while Ziggurat forbids me to take a single step by pointing the gun at my mother's forehead, I had no intention of moving. I then see a soldier approach me and grab me by the collar before striking me in the face so that I fall to the ground

\- I think you understand what I expect from you Damian ... Start talking Ziggurat while I get up and cut him off

\- Stop dithering Ziggurat! I understood ... "I replied, wiping my nose, which bleeds slightly

\- Damian ... sobbed my mother in despair at having to relive the same nightmare, so I come up to her with a goal in mind, in her ear I blows her while hugging her

\- I'm sorry Mom, everything that happens to you is my fault but ... I beg you do not worry about me, I just hope you do not hate me after that! Then, I'll blow to Jack's ear

\- I'm going to get rid of this past that haunts us! He opened his eyes in surprise as I walked away from him.

Later, I was taken far away from the city, in an isolated place surrounded by a very long cornfield. There, I see a sullen building with the same symbol as the HD Academy, the car stopped and the soldiers brought me in, I am now tied to a chair, in a dark room and facing ziggurat. He has a smile on his face while holding a belt in his hand

\- I do not understand you Damian! I gave you everything ... Power, money, a home, food and above all ... The honor of being my favorite, and that's how you thank me! By fleeing several times, and preferring returned to a life of miserable failure, I could have made you a real little prince of the world if you had obeyed until the end, (he strikes me with his belt, the loop I hit my shoulder quite violently) but you only did Damian! He screamed at me before whipping me again, this time my arm was touching, I can not move !

\- That's wrong !... I growled, Ziggurat has to look up at me; You have offered me the power, but a power that has almost destroyed me, and my father too! And that's why he was broken ... just as you wanted to make me suffer the same fate! Like my father, I was an object, a slave, a puppet, a pawn in your chess game! And that, even before I come to the world! You are only a rot, the arrangement was not actually to make me stronger, it was only a way to erase my memory and use me to your advantage ... ( I jiggle in my bonds while trying to free myself) Me! The son of the one the whole United States named as the blader with the bey of the Antichrist! I said firmly to Ziggurat, he sketched a smile before throwing his belt on the ground, and take out a small pocket knife to approach my chest, and one of his hands grabbed me by the ear .

\- Do you hear about Damian? Do you realize the weight of your words? I do not think so, would you have forgotten who you're going down? You speak of the man who raped your own mother, announce to me your coming into the world and leave you in this hell with me as if for you his cruel acts against you were justified! Is it because he saved your life that you talk about him that way? Or do you feel so desperate that you delude yourself about it? After what you've just experienced, you should have realized that Ridley ... (Ziggurat slashes my chest with his knife, I refrain from screaming) was never a good person, after all, he is my blood ... just like you! He whispered in my ear as I hold back my groans of agony.

My rage is deep and seems to devour me from the inside, this feeling ... I have already experienced it more than once, but this time: It is much stronger! I then see Ziggurat wipe my blood off his knife before storing it in his pocket, then I read on his lips

\- I'd better avoid inflicting too much physical torture on you for the moment, even though I admit my irresistible urge to make you suffer for daring to betray me! But ... I think I have a solution to get a punishment worthy of you ... I'm just going to inflict a lot of suffering on you every day and at the same time ... I'm going to let you die of hunger and thirst! That way, little by little, you will lose all your strength until you start to rot, like the failure that you are! He told me before punching me and then leaving me in the dark.

2 DAYS LATER

I'm always alone in the dark, my chest, my arms and my shoulders are covered with wounds that sting me atrociously. I have the blood running down my shoulders, it's so unpleasant.

Every injury on my body reminds me of many things that have been found from my broken memory.

The pain in my hungry stomach, reminds me of the kindness of Allan, a man who did not hesitate to fight Ziggurat taking care of me as if I were his own son, to the detriment of his health he took me love, feed, house, dress and gave me a lot of knowledge, I could never thank him for everything he did for me ... He even died! The wounds on my shoulders, reminds me of Jack ... he who has always been there for me, he supported me in all my actions even though they were sometimes cruel. He even tried to save me too, even though Ziggurat's henchmen made him pay for it by torturing him! And the wounds on my chest, are the suffering of my parents! They who have suffered so much from my existence on earth. Mom who raised me with all his love when normally, I should never have been born and my father ... who despite the fact that it is not desired me ... to give his life so that I live! These people fought for me and suffered because of me!

Suddenly, I feel once again all the love these people have for me, if I give up ... I will disappoint him once more. I can not hold back my tears, I need to cry ... I want to be free, I want to live a peaceful life where I could finally be happy ... But for that ... (a deep discomfort gnawing at me when I think back to his face) I have to make my worst nightmare disappear!

That's when I see my little black feathered companion, suddenly emerging from the shadows

\- Ha ha ... you managed to find me buddy ! I tell him with a smile, the bird stares at me as something begins to invade my body, a black power wanting to devour everything in its path, and my raven seems to be for something, I understand what he wants tell me

\- I understand ... this time I have no choice! Forgive me Dad but so that you can finally rest in peace without worrying for me ... our promise can not hold anymore! I said, releasing my links without difficulty to invite my raven to rest on my shoulder. This one is on my shoulder and I am moving out of my prison.

The building is monitored but also very quiet. My lack of hearing unfortunately poses a serious problem, but I do not care. I just move discreetly away from surveillance cameras and soldiers mobilized everywhere in each corridor. Suddenly, I arrive at an open room that is not guarded, the soldiers are not far, I decided to hide for a few minutes. I see them running across the corridor: Would they finally have been aware that I was no longer captive in their cursed room!

Before I go back to find Ziggurat's office, I come across a safe with a ridiculous padlock as fragile as porcelain, in no time The Devil's Crow broke it and revealed to me the contents of the chest: Inside, I find the precious revolver I found at the cemetery the day I also found Miguel, and a good lias of tickets!

In addition to recovering my find, I also steal the money, I feel it is part of the compensation for wasting my time in this rotten academy. As a result, I leave the room and fall on three unlucky soldiers

\- He's there ! They shouted at me with their ridiculous tops, it only took me 3 seconds before Devil's Crow's powers invaded my body and sucked in all their strength until they fell like flies. Of course I did not kill them, they may be on the side of Ziggurat but they are just puppets: I do not have to kill innocents!

Finally, I arrive in Ziggurat's office, he is at his window looking at the sky as usual, he did not even notice my presence for the moment, so I decided to load 5 bullets in my revolver and then in his back I point to him, he then suddenly turned when I press the trigger screaming

\- This one is for Allan! He is now against the window with his hand on his bloody arm

\- Damian? He grumbles, squeezing his wound so that it does not bleed, waiting for me I close the door behind me and then approach him, before shooting a second time

\- This one's for Jack! His calf now has a bloody black hole in the middle, he cries: It's almost enjoyable for me !

\- Argh ... Damian! Stop it all right away! He shouted, reaching out to me, I smiled before grabbing his wrist and squeezing him like he did to me

\- Why any continuation! We have accounts to settle it seems to me, and I must have fun a little! I replied by cracking his wrist with the power that was my father's former, Ziggurat crawls on the ground like a miserable worm to reach his office, when I draw a third time, his second shoulder is touched, he is now at my mercy. I hold him down by crushing his chest under my foot

\- Stop Damian! You behave in the same way as your father was, go on like this and you'll end up in a cell! He cries, with a frown, I pull the fourth bullet into his wrist and then scornfully declares

\- This fourth ball is for my mother! You said it yourself Grandpa, I'm like my father! But I will not make the same mistakes as him, oh no! I have not lost my emotions and I do not think the sky will punish me for killing a demon like you! Between you and me, there is a sacred step !

\- I see ... you say you will not make the same mistakes as your father, but can you tell me what you're doing now? Ziggurat told me almost at the end of his strength, so I approached the revolver and put it in his mouth, he trembles with terror in front of me

\- I just put a stop to all that! I want my family to live in peace, without fearing that one day you come back to make them suffer, and that I can finally enjoy the life you wanted to rob me ... (He begins to beg me) ... '' sigh '' why continue? I can not hear anymore, the sound of your voice! I said before shooting my last bullet, his blood splashes my face and falls to my feet, motionless.

A strange feeling invades my heart, it's strange I feel relieved as the power of Devil's Crow is waking up. I feel the vibrations of people running around the building: I can not hear anything! Outside, the sky is gray and the winds are violent, I advance to the sounds as the lights above me broke into pieces. The dark power is around me and my raven is currently in my arms, as I move towards freedom, it weakens.

The buildings are shaking under the winds, the soldiers wanting to arrest me are sucked their strength by my power and fall one by one, the windows break and finally I come to the door, it compresses, the glass bursts and the door pulls. A white light illuminates me and in this light: My raven disappears leaving only one last feather behind him!

I keep walking in the winds that totally disorient me leaving behind a hell: The terrible mistake that Ziggurat is made ... it is to have kept me! Because, it was said that it was unfortunate for me to be locked up with him, but in reality what was really unfortunate ...

It was '' He '' who was locked up with me !

 **That's all for chapter 19, finally the long-awaited revenge Damian has been made, hold on, another chapter or two and Damian's story will be officially over! I hope all the same that this chapter will have pleased you, I make you big kisses and tell you very soon! Lots of love !**


	20. The last chapter

Damian's story

The last chapter : Rebirth

(Internal point of view: Damian Hart)

I am now alone, outside in the pouring rain. I do not even know where I am, my shirt is stained with blood that have almost disappeared because of the rain, my heart is beating strongly then suddenly I start laughing at what I have done, then behind me, I hear cars, to believe that the soldiers have already woken up, I have the smile on the lips and start to run.

A short time later, I arrive at a farm where I decide to hide, but then a kind of rabid pigs decides to charge me, I jump over him to turn him up to he was tired, but for that I had to run to the barn where the pig broke down the wooden door and then knocked himself out: Oh, the fool of pork !

Nevertheless, he opened a passage in the barn where I will hide in the good hay in the attic, I remain silent and wait until the footsteps of the soldiers disappear, I see their shadows move and go further. I sigh then out of my hiding place by removing the straw in my hair, then I decide to continue to advance through the attic, unfortunately the wood squeaks strongly under my feet, I go down then hides behind everything I find

\- He could not go far ? Have I read on the lips of a soldier talking to another, I suddenly see above them, a bundle of straw that I very want to drop on their heads, I feel my mischievous smile on my face, before I climb up to the attic, I crawl on the ground to avoid any grinding, then once I reach the straw boot, I give a big kick in it and it spills on both guys downstairs. I can not help but laugh before I start running out of the barn.

I am now in the second part of the corn field, I hear the barking of the guard dogs of the HD Academy, so I accelerate the pace before feeling a pain in the stomach after hearing a '' Pan '' 'I lose my balance and fall with my belly bleeding blood: I just got shot! They try to kill me, so I start running again despite my handicap, then a second shot hurts my shoulder, I'm falling into a very deep river after the cornfield. I'm running, I see their lamps looking for me and seeing that I do not go to the surface, they must believe me dead.

I see my blood in the water surrounded by numerous bubbles escaping from my mouth as I feel the water invading me from the inside, I feel like leaving when suddenly, something catches me by the size and goes back to the surface, pressure is exerted on my belly and makes me spit all the water I had in the lungs and stomach. My ears hear nothing, in any case we start to transport myself elsewhere, I lost consciousness.

(No internal point of view)

In the middle of the night, Damian was transported to a huge chalet-restaurant by a couple in the 40-50 age group. The man dressed in cook's clothes wears Damian faints, in his arms and will drop him in his bathroom while his wife undresses him and makes him take a bath to also clean the wounds and remove the bullets to lodge in the room. thin skin of Damian. The wounds quickly stopped bleeding but the man still called the nearest clinic to make sure Damian's injuries were not too bad and that the bullets did not damage his organs.

After a one-hour examination, nothing to report, Damian's interior is not damaged.

Later, Damian is lying in a white bed, next to him, a 40-year-old woman with a little gray hair, taking care of him and the supervisor, it is then that she notices that the blue hair Damian's a little bit too long, so she picks up a pair of scissors and a napkin she puts under Damian's head, then starts cutting a few strands of hair: Now Damian looks a lot like Ridley! The woman then raised her eyebrows in surprise at the look, she immediately called her husband who came with a picture in his hands, he put it next to Damian's head and then frowned.

(Internal point of view: Damian Hart)

I wake up in something soft and warm, I notice finally that I am in a white bed inside a room in wall of wood and to heat by a chimney, whereas I got up, my pains were soothed, I see then a bandage around my belly and big bandage on my shoulder. Suddenly, I see the door open by a woman with hair a little gray enter the room with a plate of food, she smiles at me

\- Oh ! You wake up finally! ( she approaches me, I'm a little suspicious ) Do not be afraid, I do not want you any harm, I suppose you would be hungry when you wake up! Here! She said to me stretching the plate, my belly growls of impatience then I seize the plate then begins to eat, it is then that I see it raising the eyebrows then bring me a mirror, there I see that my hair is shorter than before, now I have the same cut as my father.

\- I assumed that you would be embarrassed by the length of your hair, so I allowed myself to shorten your hair a little! I hope you're not angry !

I look at myself and find that the hairstyle of my father suits me rather well, already that from the birth I already resembled him, now it is not impossible that one takes me for my father: I do not even know what are his crimes and yet ... I may have other problems!

\- Something is wrong young man? Calling me the woman with a puzzled look, I shook my head a little to catch my wits and then I answer

\- No it is nothing ! I ... I had a moment of tiredness it's nothing! She smiled and caressed my head, I'm a little embarrassed then add

\- You ... you're not afraid of me? She was surprised then nods the same way as me

\- Huh? Why would I be afraid of you? In spite of the blood that I found on your clothes ... you do not seem to be dangerous, on the contrary you are rather adorable! His words make me all funny

\- But ... you do not know me? She does not know what to say, I see a gray-haired man with a lot of beard on his chin too, his blue eyes are focused on me before he declares

\- Ah! He woke up, it's not too early !

I swallow in front of his eyes on me, he comes to me and then asks me with a firm tone

\- Are you Damian Hart right ? (he looks at me more closely) That's what I thought ... You're the son of Ridley and the little demon of the world championship and HD academy! His words seem to me like a knife in my heart, all my memories go on in my brain and give me a strong headache, my hands on my head, I collapse on the sweaty bed

\- Honey, stop you bother him! His angry wife intervenes, however his man continues, then takes out a picture then shows it to me

\- I guess you knew this man? There, in the picture I see the smiling face of Allan holding me in his arms, then presenting a dish that we had done together.

It's been so long since I had not seen her face, her smile ... All that comes back to my mind, Allan protected me, taught me lots of things about cooking or room service, made me smile with his cook jokes ... For me he was more than a simple man who had collected me, I considered him a father !

There I feel like I'm crying, and they too have noticed it. I can not hold back my tears and finally burst into tears, I look so pathetic, it is then that an emotional hand is placed on my shoulder, looking up, I see the man with a face compassionate.

\- I understand how you feel my boy! Because I too was in the same state as you when I heard about his death ... The death of my own little brother! (I'm shocked to hear that) Allan had told me how much he cared about you and your artist friend, he considered you his own children because he unfortunately had never done. (I'm always surprised and the man sits at the end of my bed) Yes ... I told him that it was possible for him to leave this hellish HD Academy, I did not understand why he did not want leave and he told me he would not find better elsewhere ... Later I understood by medical test that Allan was sterile! It was impossible for him to have children.

The man marks a long silence caused by his barely concealed sobs, his wife was coming to massage his shoulders to appease him, then he resumed his story

\- One day ... He sent me a letter saying that this Ziggurat asshole had ordered him to stay with a pregnant woman because of a rape, so that he could get the child back, while Allan already had a little to watch, I do not remember his name ...

\- Jack! ... I replied, the man's eyes widened in surprise; His name is Jack, Allan raised us and me together, he was with me at the world championship and at the HD Academy (I show my tattoo) he is also my best friend !

At that moment, I wiped away my tears and then expressed myself

\- Allan and Jack knew me even before I was born! Mom, Allan and Jack wanted me only good, and they too found themselves in this hell through my fault, all because I'm the son of a monster who ... (other tears flow from my eyes ) actually sacrificed his life by giving me his heart, so that I live! These people fought for me and ... out of the four, I lost two and almost lost the third and fourth. I did so much harm around me, I almost was destroyed, I almost became as monstrous as what my father could be! And yet today ... This story still haunts me! The man strokes my hair again and then looks up and says

\- That's why you killed Dr. Ziggourat! ( A shudder suddenly crossed my back) You wanted to liberate yourself and save your loved ones, and you did it! Do not worry, I would not go and report you to the police, because I too wanted to skin Ziggurat for daring to kill Allan ... My own little brother! And for the rest you do not have to worry either, I warned your mother saying that I found you and you were fine! When you get well, it would be nice if you go to visit him, we agree? I nod, then my belly growls again, I blush at once and apologize

\- I'm sorry ... I have not eaten for a long time! Immediately the woman gets up to go prepare a new plate of food.

There, I see the hand of the man stretched towards me and with the smile he tells me

\- My name is Richard and my wife's name is Hélène! Would you like me to show you my restaurant? I shrugged and grabbed the shirt and pants that were prepared just for me and after getting dressed, I'm Richard who drives me to a large restaurant with a Canadian-style decoration, with the walls adorned with beautiful paintings, beautiful, well-maintained wooden tables, a sumptuous bar with lots of bottles of alcohol on display in a shelf well implanted in the wall: I am impressed!

\- So ? What do you think about it ? Ask me Richard proud of his restaurant saying he was 10 years old to build and make a big turnover

\- This restaurant is very cool! I replied while Richard takes me to the bar and then squeezes me a drink very low alcohol, there I see something that interested my eyes: It is a girl with a doll face with a long black hair a little wavy, large brown eyes dark, dressed in a suit, a small black skirt, flat black shoes closed lace shiny gold, a white shirt and a black jacket ... Beautiful !

\- Does she intrest you ? Richard asked me maliciously with a smile in the corner, there I smile too and then ask him

\- Who is this little wonder? Richard sneer and then told me that this is a little news in the restaurant that is versatile, she works as a waitress and cook here and that this pretty doll is called Pandore Scarsheld! She is French !

\- Whooo ...! I said interestedly, I then turned to her as she placed the dirty glasses on a tray to bring them to the kitchen to wash them, Richard then winked at me : Go ahead, go introduce yourself!

I sketch a smile then go to Richard's big kitchen where I see her pass the glasses in the dishwasher, I watch her work trying to go as fast as possible. She finally notices me and then she smiles at me, I introduced myself and as if it was not surprising, she recognized me thanks to my fight against Gingka during the world championship. Since that day, I'm happy, Richard offered me a job as a second chef and barman at night in his restaurant, and every week I sent news to my mother, who has never been so proud of me that I rebuild myself and end up forgetting all my past !

(Internal point of view: Jack)

10 years have passed, now I'm 33 years old and I still have not heard from Damian who must now be 28 years old, which I was sure he is alive, during these 10 years I have not stopped thinking about him, he managed to cope with Ziggurat and was carried away. I did not know that Damian was alive until four days later because Kanna had received a call from my mother who wanted me to come home to visit her, it was also because she wanted to to offer a job in his jewelry shop. I knew it was useless to whine, so I hid my worry for Damian and built my life. I took over my mother's business and now manage it with my wife Rochelle, so I opened a pretty famous art gallery in the United States, Rochelle and I got married 4 years ago, and during that we had a child, a baby girl with honey skin like her mother and burgundy hair the same color as mine.

I am so proud !

But looking at the tattoo in honor of my best friend, his face always comes back to mind, I really wish to see him again, at least for once. Suddenly looking in my mailbox after not having watched for at least 3 years, because I never had time to look and Rochelle either, I receive several invitations, a wedding and two of births where I see the two names: Damian and Pandore !

\- Damian ...? I murmured opening the first announcement that was the birth of his first child who is a baby boy born on December 26, who is certainly 3 years old now: Angel Hart! I go to the second birth announcement that is their second child, this time it's a little girl who was born on September 20th of last year: Lucy Hart!

Then the last is a wedding announcement stating that Damian was going to marry his Pandore this year on November 12 and that he invited me to come to attend, without hesitation I warn Rochelle and even if it was not really convinced, I dragged them with me. We made a very long journey in the footsteps of Damian, then our road led us to a cottage restaurant that is already spend several times on TV thanks to the exploits of his cook and his catering management.

There, we settled at the bar, then I collapsed from fatigue

\- Have you had a long trip, sir?

\- Yes that's it ! I am looking for a friend who invites me to his wedding!

\- Ohhh ... it's nice to go all the way here! I sketched a smile and then raise my head to see the face of a man like Ridley, I jumped and then saw the tattoo representing a '' J '' surrounded by peacock feathers on his wrist

\- Damian? I said, then he gives me a wink with a smile in the corner of his lips before telling me

\- How are you all this time? My friend ! My face lit up in front of him, to see Damian in perfect shape and with a smile on his lips can only make me happy. I did not hesitate to introduce my wife as well as my granddaughter, did the same to me by introducing my wife to him: And by pure coincidence, our women know each other! Then he showed me his adorable children, both have black hair of their mother and gray eyes of their father, and as expected, the little Angel has the same head as his father, and the little Lucy has the same head as his mother.

The Hart family in its best light !

I spent the whole day chatting with Damian, apparently he decided to forget all his past in every detail, yet he decided to remember Allan and his father Ridley. It is only better for him, after what we have lived, the best is to forget our past and to make our lives until the end.

Suddenly, as we talked together with the children and our women, the TV broadcast the story of Ziggurat's death. I saw Damian sketch a discreet smile in the corner of his lips ...

Oh yes ... the one Ziggurat planned to destroy ... was finally destroyed himself by threatening a being much stronger than him, who now finally lives in peace, far from the gates of Hades!

 **The end**

 **And now, the very last chapter! Yes, it had to end, it makes me very happy to have written the story that I imagined for so long and I admit to being very proud and happiness fills me with having finally finished. And I hope that you too liked this story, thank you for having followed it to the end! As usual do not hesitate to tell me if you like in comments, it will make me very happy! I make you all very kisses and tell you very quickly on a next story! Kisses :)**


End file.
